Lo Complicado de Amar a una Reina
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: (Basado en la película de Disney, el Diario de una Princesa II) Han pasado mucho años desde que se vieron por última vez, todos sus amigos y su hermano se han casado pero él, ¿cuando llegaría a conocer el amor verdadero?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I - El Inicio de un Plan**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

El tiempo pasaba y era traicionero, mientras todos sus amigos y conocidos contraían nupcias él continuaba soltero, incluso su hermano menor, Hugo, se había casado hace un año con aquella princesa de Enchancia, Sofia.

Ere algo obvio, desde niños se notaba a leguas que esos dos terminarían juntos, debido a ello, Hugo era ahora el rey de Albuquerque, pues se había casado primero.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba muy feliz por su hermanito, él había tenido la suerte de encontrar el amor, a su alma gemela y ser feliz y sabía que el reino estaba en buenas manos, Hugo y Sofia serían unos grandes reyes.

Así que aprovecho su tiempo libre y viajó por todo el mundo, conoció a mujeres bellas, princesas encantadoras, algunas hermosas pero huecas y otras hermosas tanto en físico como en el corazón pero aun así el suyo aún no hallaba a esa persona importante, esa mujer que amaría el resto de su vida y formaría una familia con ella.

Buscaba una mujer con carácter pero a la vez con una gran dulzura, inteligente, encantadora y con una sonrisa sincera y pura, que su corazón fuera grande y bondadoso y que su inteligencia y valentía se notarán con solo verla.

No esperaba la perfección, eso estaba claro, solo quería a alguien que lo comprendiera y apoyará pero sobre todo que lo amara como él la amaría a ella.

En este momento se encontraba en el reino de Freezenberg, Astrid, era su mejor amiga y al ser invitado a la boda de su hermana, Hildegard con el hermano menor del príncipe de Cordoba, no podía decir que no, además todo los reinos estaban invitados, por lo que se encontraría con su hermano en esa cafetería en la que estaba tomando un chocolate caliente para ir con su familia. Debido a que Freezenberg tenía un clima frío todo el año, la mayoría de sus platillos y bebidas eran para mantener el calor del cuerpo.

Observando a varias parejas besándose y regalándose ramos de la flor nacional de Fretzenber, Urticalis, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco vacío y fuera de lugar, ¿llegaría el día en que encontraría al verdadero amor?.

\- Hola Axel - la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a verlo.

Se veía más alto, ambos habían heredado esa genética de su padre, desde niño era atractivo y las princesas se aglomeraban para verlo, su cabello lo había mantenido con el mismo corte que siempre, definitivamente ambos habían resultado una buena combinación de sus padres.

\- Hola hermanito, ¿cómo has estado? - le preguntó relajado y bromista.

\- Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti?, hace mucho que no nos vemos, papá siempre me pregunta por ti, está ocupado pero vendrá en unas horas, dijo que no se perdería por nada del mundo de estar junto a sus dos hijos después de tanto - preguntó el oji verde oscuro al sentarse en la silla frente a él y pedir a una de las camareras que se acercara para tomar su orden.

Siempre que veía los ojos de Hugo no podía evitar rememorar a su madre, ella había sido la primera mujer importante en su vida.

\- Es verdad, casi no hablo con papá, pero dime, ¿cómo está tu esposa?, ¿algún sobrino o sobrina para mí en camino? - preguntó divertido al observar el sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano pequeño, nunca dejaría de ser tan inocente.

\- No...bueno, Sofia está bien, está visitado a sus hermanos y viene con ellos, Amber le envió un mensaje urgente pero no dijo de que se trataba - explicó Hugo mientras recibía una taza de té caliente de la mesera quien parecía intimidada al estar frente a dos jóvenes adultos muy guapos.

\- A si, me acuerdo de ella, era la princesa mimada que siempre te perseguía y idolatraba, nunca se perdía uno de tus entrenamientos, incluso tenía accesorios con tu imagen - hablo un poco fastidiado al recordarlo. Amber, Hildegard y Clio se la pasaban como muchas otras princesas viendo el entrenamiento de Hugo para el Derby Volador cuando era niño, incluso encontraba excusas para ir a su castillo, siempre le pareció una niña, mimada, consentida y vanidosa, le encantaba presumir de todo lo que su padre le conseguía, joyas y demás.

\- Bueno, sí, pero Amber ya no es la misma, ya no es tan vanidosa y se preocupa por los demás, además que está por tomar el trono de Enchancia - explicó por medio de lo que él mismo había visto en sus visitas a Enchancia, su cuñada demostraba ser una buena princesa y se veía que su suegro estaba más que listo para entregarle la corona de reina.

Ahora eran hermanos políticos y en cierta forma le había agarrado cariño, la rubia lo había animado a pedirle matrimonio a su amada Sofia e incluso fue partícipe en la preparación para pedir la mano de la misma.

\- Tal vez vaya a ser reina pero no creo que haya madurado mucho, de que se le quitó la ensoñación contigo, si, pero no creo que esa rubia vea más allá de las joyas y el oro - mencionó defendiendo su punto.

\- Bueno, espero que todo esté bien en Enchancia, Sofia me dijo que vendrían en un par de horas - mencionó al ver su reloj de bolsillo, su suegro le había dado la idea de tener uno incluso tenía pensado personalizarlo con la foto de Sofia y si algún día tenían un hijo o hija, su foto estaría allí.

\- Lo más probable es que la llamo para escoger el vestido de la boda de su amiga - mencionó con ironía y sarcasmo.

Al mismo tiempo en Enchatia, la familia real trataba de clamar a una irritada Amber.

\- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, ¿QUIÉN SE CREE ESE VIEJO QUE ES?! - gritaba totalmente airada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón del trono.

\- Bueno, es el presidente del consejo real, así que si, tiene el poder para hacerlo - responde James sin imaginar lo fulminado que estaría ante la mirada llena de ira de su hermana mayor y gemela.

\- Amber, hija, cálmate - le pidió su madre con delicadeza.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me clame mamá?, ese anciano decrépito quiere decidir mi vida! - replicó sin dejar su molestia.

\- Sé cómo te sientes hija, ellos también objetaron cuando me casé con Miranda pero no tenían ninguna ley a su favor, sin embargo ahora si la tienen - le hablo su padre con comprensión.

\- Oh papá, no es justo, yo soy la princesa y pronto seré la reina, ¿por qué tengo que sujetarme a esa tonta ley para poder reinar? - preguntó frustrada.

\- Lamentablemente es una ley antiquísima que creo tu tarara, tatara, tatara abuelo, en esos tiempos en que las mujeres no eran bien vistas para gobernar y como no han habido reinas desde hace mucho, mi hermana iba a serlo pero abocó por mí y por eso no hubo necesidad de usarla - mencionó Roland.

\- Pero Amber es una gran princesa, es inteligente y amable, estoy segura de que gobernará muy bien - la defendió su hermana con una sonrisa dulce y tomando su mano en señal de apoyo y ella le respondió con una agradecida.

\- Si, conozco a mi gemela mejor que nadie, su reinado será uno de los mejores - le defendió estas ves su hermano.

\- Oh, James, Sofia, gracias - hablo enternecida y sumamente agradecida de siempre contar con sus hermanos.

\- Oh, Roly, ¿no hay una forma de abolir esa ley? - preguntó Miranda feliz de ver a sus hijos unidos.

\- Ojalá la hubiera Miranda pero al ser una ley antigua no se puede hacer nada pero al menos se le permite a la reina escoger al hombre que se casara con ella - expresó su marido sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer que el consejo cambiara de idea.

Así es, para ser reina Amber tenía que casarse en cuanto tomará su cargo con algún hombre que ella escogiera, ya que supuestamente no era bien visto que una mujer gobernará sola y sin la compañía de un hombre.

Y su coronación sería en dos meses, desde eso tenía sólo dos días para casarse o le quitarían el cargo y se lo pasarían al próximo heredero de su familia, James estaba casado con Vivian y Sofia gobernaba junto a Hugo Albuquerque, por lo que solo quedaba el hijo de su tía Tilly pero este solo tenía 12 años, era muy joven para tomar el trono, al parecer el consejo no le importaba esto y dejarían que un niño gobernará con tal de conservar sus tradiciones, una lucha contra el tiempo tenía nuestra princesa rubia.

Amber se dejó caer en su trono de princesa sintiéndose derrotada, era en verdad frustrante que no le permitieran gobernar solo porque un montón de machistas la creían no acta para ser reina.

\- Animo Amber, al menos puedes escoger con quien te casarás, eso es una ventaja - le animó Sofia.

\- Creo que puedes tener razón, bueno, mejor nos ponemos en marcha - se levanto dispuesta a comenzar su búsqueda para un esposo.

\- Espera Amber, la boda de Hildegard es mañana, tenemos que llegar a Freezenberg hoy, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó su madre.

\- Hildi, lo olvidaba, debo escoger mi vestido y demás cosas, Sofia acompáñame por favor - le pido a su hermana quien con gusto la siguió.

Miranda estaba preocupada, no le gustaba los matrimonios arreglados y por tanto no le deseaba a sus hijos uno pero ella no tenía el poder para cambiar las leyes, como no venía de una familia real o de buen renombre no podía mandar sobre el consejo, solo Roland podía hacerlo y aún así el consejo pasó sobre él, esperaba que tan siquiera Amber encontrase en esto a su amor verdadero.

Mientras que en la sala del consejo real de Enchancia, el conde Damian, evaluaba algunos pergaminos importantes con los demás miembros, cuando entró un hombre joven, serio, con una mirada muy fría.

\- Caballeros, si me permiten, tengo asuntos personales que atender, podremos continuar mañana - pidió con respeto y solo cuando todos se fueron cerró con llave las puertas y cerró las cortinas de manera que nadie ollera o viera que sucedía adentro - Entonces, dime, ¿todo está saliendo según el plan?

\- Si mi señor, el duque de Tangu ha hecho su parte y el rey influirá en su hijo para que se case con la princesa Amber, solo falta que ella esté interesada en él, recuerde que ella puede escogerlo.

\- Fantástico, descuida, ya veremos qué hacer para que eso suceda, el rey Habid no se da cuenta de que está ayudando a mi plan - expresó con satisfacción y una sonrisa macabra.

\- Si el plan sale a la perfección la princesa Amber será suya.

\- Y nada me daría más placer, esa chiquilla desgracia me ha despreciado muchas veces, se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, una mujer que eta hecha para mí - río mientras observaba un retrato actual de la princesa Amber.

\- Pero si el príncipe Zandar es escogido, ¿cómo hará para que la princesa se case con usted?.

\- Ese es mi pequeño secreto, espera y veras, espera y veras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II - ¿Amor a Primera Vista?**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

La princesa Astrid se encontraba dando vueltas en el jardín del palacio, estaba preocupada porque su invitado de honor no llegaba, ¿y si algo lo retraso o no podía ir?, realmente deseaba verlo.

¿Podría llegar a tener la posibilidad de conquistarlo?, para Axel ella era solo una amiga pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a más, le gustaba, estaba muy enamorada de él desde que se conocieron en la academia real de niños pero él nunca se había fijado en ella como algo más que amistad, sin embargo su hermana pequeña la instó a no rendirse y siguió su consejo.

\- Princesa Astrid, el príncipe Axel y su hermano el rey Hugo de Albuquerque están aquí - informó el mayordomo.

De inmediato corrió feliz para recibirlos o más bien para recibirlo a él.

\- Buenas tardes Astrid - saludo Axel junto a su hermano haciendo ambos una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes, príncipe Axel, rey Hugo - respondió ella igual para después reírse - Bueno, dejemos de formalismos, te tardaste mucho, me dijiste que estarías aquí a las 4 en punto - regaño a su mejor amigo.

\- Si, disculpa, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos charlando con mi padre que llegó hace poco y no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo - se disculpó un poco avergonzado.

\- Bueno, que no vuelva a pasar o no te dejaré entrar a mi castillo - amenazó en broma, luego se dio cuenta de algo importante- Hugo, ¿dónde está Sofia?

\- Es que llegara con sus hermanos en poco tiempo - explicó el joven rey.

Al ser amiga de Axel no tenía problema en tratar a Hugo como un hermano, después de todo su hermana no lo dejaba de perseguir cuando era niña.

\- Es verdad, Hildegard escogió a Clio, Sofia y Amber para ser su damas de honor, ellas también se quedarán en el palacio, yo seré la madrina - informó mientras entraban en el mismo.

\- ¿Y quiénes serán los padrinos del novio? - preguntó con curiosidad el oji gris verdoso.

\- Su hermano Alonso, el príncipe Derek y un amigo suyo.

\- Conocí a esa familia hace un tiempo, si se parece a su hermano, será tan vanidoso como él - explicó Axel.

\- ¡Rey Hugo!" - escucharon gritar con emoción a alguien.

\- Hay no - se dijo mentalmente el oji verde al ver una de sus peores pesadillas.

La prima de Hildegard y Astrid estaba ensañada con Hugo desde que se lo presentaron pero eso había sido hace año y medio después de su matrimonio con Sofia lo cual provocaba los celos de su esposa.

\- ¡Oh, qué alegría verte Hugo, veo que Sofia no está contigo! - expresó sinuosa.

\- ¿Enserio?, ve de nuevo - se escuchó la voz de la susodicha acompañada de su hermano James y su esposa Vivian.

Sofia sonrió confiada y tomo el brazo de su esposo sonriendo con superioridad ante la molestia de la chica y alivio por parte de Hugo.

\- Reina Sofía, es un gusto verla - hablo entre dientes la prima de Hildegard.

\- Lo mismo digo - expresó con respeto pero vigilante la oji azul. Podrá ser muy educada pero defendería lo que es suyo con uñas y dientes.

\- Bueno, Ana, ¿podrías avisarle a mi padre que nuestros invitados especiales ya llegaron? - pidió Astrid para sacarla de allí y evitar una pelea.

\- Está bien - expresó como niña regañada y fastidiada para subir las escaleras en busca de su tío Henrick.

\- Gracias Astrid - agradeció Sofia.

\- Descuiden, sé que mi prima es un dolor de cabeza, solo estará aquí por la boda - río divertida al ver la cara de miedo de Hugo.

\- ¿Y Hildegard? - preguntó Axel al no ver por ninguna parte a la novia.

\- Mi hermana tiene a todo el castillo de cabeza, quiere una boda perfecta y sus exigencias son tan grandes como las de su novio y se desespera cuando algo no sale como quiere - explicó la princesa heredera - Supongo que ver a sus damas de honor le hará bien.

\- Lo me hace preguntar, ¿dónde está Amber? - preguntó Hugo al darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba.

\- Esta afuera, tuvo un inconveniente con su vestido pero ya viene - respondió su esposa aún preocupada por lo sucedido en el castillo de Enchancia.

\- ¿Qué te dije? - preguntó Axel a su hermano con sarcasmo.

Afuera había una Amber indecisa por qué vestido ponerse, si algo había aprendido era a ser precavida, siempre llevaba consigo dos vestidos en caso de emergencias como estas, al bajar del carruaje su vestido se rasgo con la puerta.

Al final se decidió por una versión adulta de su vestido amarillo de cuando era niña, entro al palacio y se dispuso a buscar a Hildegard y a sus hermanos, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en su mala suerte.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que casarse solo por una ley?, dos meses y tres días, solo tenía dos meses y tres días para casarse o le quitarían el derecho de ser reina, tenía que admitir que envidiaba pero en buena manera a sus hermanos, ellos se casaron por amor y le aliviaba el hecho de que ellos no tuvieran que pasar por esto pero se sentía impotente y triste porque no podía evitar algo que la haría infeliz.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a su alrededor y al cruzar a otro pasillo choco con alguien tirando a ambos al suelo.

\- Lo siento - expresaron ambos al mismo tiempo como disculpa.

\- Oh, pero si eres... - escuchó decir al joven con el que se había chocado.

Amber abrió los ojos para poder ver al chico y quedo muda al darse cuenta de que había chocado con Axel, el hermano mayor de su cuñado.

Para ambos fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, no podían despegar la vista del otro.

Amber admiraba aquellos ojos gris verdoso como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pudo notar que su cuerpo era firme y de buen porte, los hijos del rey Garrick siempre habían sido unos de los más guapos de la realeza, con su piel blanca y su cabello castaño que con los rayos del sol se podían notar destellos pelirrojos, definitivamente era un príncipe soñado.

Por su parte, Axel, no podía creer lo que veía ni lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, en sus recuerdos había una niña rubia presumida y engreída y ahora tenía frente suyo a una mujer joven hermosa y con el cuerpo de una diosa.

Venus, esa era el nombre que se le venía a la mente, Amber le recordaba a aquella diosa griega del amor y la belleza, con un cuerpo fino y despampanante, una cintura de avispa, piel blanca de porcelana, su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio era largo y le llegaba casi a la cintura y era adornado con su tiara preferida, el maquillaje no había dejado de sentarle bien pero se preguntaba cómo se vería sin él, sus bellos ojos Pardo coronados por aquellas espesas y largas pestañas parecían hechizarlo y sus labios rosados lo incitaban a probarlos.

Un momento, ¿qué estaba pensando? Al darse cuenta de que ambos seguían en el suelo se levanto y le prestó su mano para levantarse, podría ser que no le agradaba pero no por eso dejaría de ser un caballero.

Todavía algo atontada la rubia tomó su mano y en ese momento ambos sintieron una chispa, una corriente que les sacudió el cuerpo pero que al mismo tiempo era agradable.

Las mejillas sonrojadas, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora y ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos que no sabían bien de que se trataba y de nuevo se encontraron encerrados en su propio mundo, como si la realidad a su alrededor no existiera y solo eran ellos dos.

Parecía que ninguno de los quería soltarse o decir algo pero lamentablemente la voz de Astrid los regreso a la normalidad.

\- Ok Axel ya estoy lista, siento la tardanza, yo... - no pudo continuar ya que al ver la escena que se mostraba ante ella no sabía que pensar.

Ambos jóvenes la observaron como si acabaran de regresar de un sueño y al darse cuenta de cómo estaban se soltaron rápidos y sonrojados.

\- Gra...gracias...por ayudarme Axel y ciento haber chocado contigo - hablo con dificultad la princesa heredera de Enchancia mientras usaba su abanico para que no se notarán sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Si...no...no hay de qué - hablo igual el príncipe de Albuquerque.

\- ¿Están bien?, ¿sucedió algo malo? - preguntó Astrid preocupada de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

\- ¿He?, no, descuida Astrid, solo...solo no me fijé por dónde iba y accidentalmente choque con Axel...es que...tengo...muchas cosas en que pensar - respondió expresando lo último con tristeza.

\- Me imagino, debe ser difícil elegir el atuendo perfecto para entrar al castillo, otro para la cena y otro para el desayuno y de más cosas triviales, ¿verdad? - insinuó con sarcasmo el oji gris verdoso.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Amber enojada.

\- Si, tú no te preocupas por nada más que tu ropa, joyas y que todo el mundo sepa que ere perfecta -le respondió con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

\- ¡Estas equivocado, eres un tonto! - le insulto sintiéndose atacada.

\- Oh, discúlpame por decir lo obvio niña, te conozco y eres una niña mimada y consentida que no sabe hacer nada más que ser princesa - contraatacó acercándose a ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - gruñó la rubia haciendo lo mismo.

\- Ok, ok, ya basta, Axel déjala y Amber, mi hermana te espera en su habitación, será mejor que vayas o hará un escándalo - le pidió a la princesa heredera.

Amber miró con enojo al chico y con aquella misma expresión que uso para su hermano menor en el pasado se retiró para subir las escaleras a la habitación de su amiga, ya había visitaba el castillo desde niña no tenía problema en saber dónde era.

\- ¿Porque la trataste así?, ella es la heredera de Enchancia - le preguntó Astrid a su amenos amigo.

\- Solo dije la verdad, conozco muy bien a Amber, siempre fue una niña mimada y consentida que persiguió a mi hermano por años y no creo que sea así de fácil que haya madurado, nunca le ha importado alguien más que sí misma - explicó el joven observando con molestia el camino por donde la joven princesa se había ido.

\- Hay Axel, deberías tener más cuidado, no sea que su padre o su hermano te escuchen y te cuelguen por molestarla - le advirtió la peli negra.

\- Mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde para el paseo en trineo - hablo suspirando con cansancio.

\- Tienes razón - contestó feliz y sonrojada Astrid, ya lo tenía planeado todo y esta sería una de las ocasiones en las que intentaría unirse más a su amado.

¿Qué más romántico que un paseo en trineo?, agradecía que el clima de su reino fuera frío todo el año, intentaría enamorar a Axel.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿es enserio? - preguntaba un Hugo asombrado a su esposa.

\- Si, si no se casa en tres días después de ser nombrada reina no podrá ejercer su cargo nuca - explicaba con tristeza la oji azul.

\- Lo siento mucho mi amor, debes estar muy triste por tu hermana pero me dices que al menos ella puede elegir, ¿no?, aún hay esperanza - le animó al abrazarla.

\- Si pero ¿cómo encontrar a su alma gemela en tan solo dos meses? - preguntó angustiada.

\- Sofia, amor, tú nunca pierdes la fe y Amber te necesita para darle ánimos, es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, siempre nos inspiras a ser mejores a creen en nosotros, estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma de ayudarla - le animó su esposo con un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Oh, Hugo, gracias - contenta lo rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y le dio un gran y apasionado beso, lo amaba tanto.

\- Te amo mi reina, nunca dejes de perder la fe en ti - le pidió al juntar sus frentes mientras sonreían como un par de tontos enamorados.

\- Gracias, mi rey - de ese modo se volvieron a besar dulcemente.

Hugo conocía los poderes del amuleto y sobre el deber de protectora de su esposa y siempre que podía la apoyaba y ayudaba.

Ella era su heroína favorita, siempre dispuesta a dar todo por las personas que ama, incluso su propia felicidad, la amaba con todo su corazón y por eso no permitiría que su amada reina se dejara caer por las dificultades y la tristeza, él vivía por ella y moriría por ella de ser necesario.

En ese mismo momento Amber ya le había contado su problema a Hildegard y Clio que iba llegando.

\- Oh, Amber, eso es terrible, pero ¿no hay forma de abolir esa ley? - preguntó Clio.

\- Eso quisiera pero ni mi padre puede, es una ley antigua y él no puede borrarla - explicó sintiéndose derrotada.

\- Bueno, al menos puedes escoger quien se casara contigo - dijo Hildegard.

\- Pero ¿quién se enamoraría en dos meses y tres días? - preguntó frustrada dejándose caer en la cama de su amiga.

\- ¿Y no tienes a nadie en mente? - le preguntó la princesa heredera de Corinthia.

Amber no entendía porque pero en ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen del rosto de Axel y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa de felicidad y soñadora y aquellas sensaciones regresaron a ella para luego recordar cómo la había tratado y cambiar su rosto a uno enojado.

\- ¡Grrr!, ¡estúpido! - gritó enojada y dejando muy confundidas y desconcertadas a sus dos mejores amigas - Oh, perdón.

\- ¿Quién es un estúpido y porque sonreías como boba por él? - preguntó Hildegard con una sonrisa de que no podía esperar para saberlo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿yo sonriendo como boba? - preguntó sin poder creerlo.

\- Si, parecía que estabas pensado en algo o alguien que te hacía muy feliz pero luego te enojaste, ¿qué sucedió? - le preguntó esta vez su amiga morena.

\- Bueno, es que...mientras venía me encontré con Axel, el hermano de Hugo o más bien choque con él ¡y el muy estúpido se burlo de mí y me insulto! - gritó exasperada.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes mi hermana sabrá qué hacer con él, en estos momentos está tratando de conquistarlo - les contó a sus amigas la princesa de casa.

En ese instante Amber sintió una punzada en su estómago y en su corazón y no sabía porque la sola imagen de Astrid y Axel juntos le causaba nauseas.

\- ¿Enserio?, no sabía que tú hermana estaba enamorada de él - hablo Clio quien si había notado el cambio de ánimo en el rosto de su amiga rubia. ¿Podría ser que Amber...?

\- Desde que se conocieron y le dije que debería aprovechar ahora que está soltero o alguien podría quitárselo - les contaba mientras se retocaba su maquillaje - parece que muy pronto tendremos otra boda que celebrar.

Clio observo con atención a Amber, la rubia parecía luchar contra sus sentimientos, ¿acaso Amber sentía algo por Axel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - El Príncipe de Tangu**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

Un día nuevo y una boda por realizar. Todos estaban muy emocionados por la boda de Hildegard.

La decoración fue una belleza, no podía faltar la Srta. Urtica ya que siendo la creadora de la Urticalis debía estar presente en actos como este, después de todo es la princesa quien se casa.  
Las damas de honor brillaron tanto como la novia.

Sin poder evitarlo Axel no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Amber quien conversaba amenamente con la novia y su hermano se dio cuenta, así que con una sonrisa traviesa decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

\- ¿Está muy buena la vista hermano? - le preguntó.

\- Si - contestó sin poder evitarlo y al darse cuenta de lo que había respondido se volteó a regañar a Hugo y retractarse de su respuesta - ¿Qué?, ¡Hugo!, ¿te crees muy chistoso no?, no, no me gusta.

\- Axel, desde que Amber atravesó las puertas de la iglesia no has dejado de verla ¿y es acaso es rubor lo que veo en tus mejillas o tienes fiebre? - preguntó después de carcajearse.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, yo no la veía a ella, solo observaba a las personas que están bailando en la pista y no, no estoy sonrojado, así que déjame en paz - le pidió molesto.

\- Bueno, te comportas como cuando te gusto aquella princesa de Belgrado - mencionó divertido en el recuerdo su hermanito - ¿sabes qué creo?, que te estás enamorando de Amber y lo más divertido del asunto es que es alguien a quien dices no soportar.

\- Por favor Hugo, se realista, yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan materialista, mandona, gritona, superficial, egoísta, mimada, ¿quieres que continúe?

\- Ok, ok, perdón, es que pensé que por un momento podrías ayudarla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sofia me contó que el consejo real de Enchancia no le permitirá a Amber ser reina si no se casa tres días después de asumir el cargo.

\- ¿Acaso esa es una..?.

\- Si, una ley antigua y su padre intento todo pero no le permitieron eliminarla, ahora Amber tiene 2 meses y tres días para encontrar a su alma gemela y casarse.

\- ¿Y qué esperaba que hiciera?, ¿qué me casara con ella?

\- Eso yo no lo dije, tú lo dijiste, yo solo pensé que podrías apiadarte de ella y animarla pero si te quieres casar con ella...

\- ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, estás loco, yo nunca me casaría con ella a menos que quisiera morir, es más pobre del que se case con ella porque va a sufrir mucho.

\- Amber, Zandar no te ha quitado la vista de encima - informó Clio a la rubia.

Amber observó la mesa en donde estaba la familia de Tangu, el hermano mayor de Zandar estaba con ellos pero el principio menor parecía más concentrado en ella.

\- Es verdad, todo el mundo sabe que Zandar está enamorado de ti, podría ser el candidato perfecto para ser tu futuro esposo - le contó Hildegard.

\- Chicas, Amber es la que decide, no podemos decidir por ella.

\- Gracias Sofia pero quizás debería probar, Zandar es un buen chico, el mejor amigo de James, iré a charlar con él.

\- Bueno, buena suerte - Sofia no estaba muy convencida de esto, temía que su hermana cometiera algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

Bajo la mirada atenta de sus amigas la rubia se acerco a la mesa de la familia real de Tangu y saludó con cortesía a cada uno y el rey Habid aprovechó para que Zandar bailara con la princesa heredera y comenzar a acercarlos.

Amber bailaba contenta y divertida con Zandar y su hermana la observaba feliz de ver que se estaba olvidando de sus problemas al menos por una noche.

Al pasar su mirada a la mesa donde sus padres y su esposo estaban pudo ver a Axel muy pendiente de lo que su hermana hacia y podría jurar que la observaba con ¿enojo?

Bueno, era bien sabido que a Axel no le agradaba Amber pero no por ello tendría su mirada clavada en ella todo el tiempo, es decir, si no te importa, ¿porque la vez?, algo extraño pasaba.

Después de la fiesta los invitados regresaron a sus reinos pero los invitados de honor saldrían en la mañana, así que se fueron a dormir.

Amber no podía dormir, esa ley la tenía preocupada y Zandar le había invitado a su reino para salir, al parecer la estaba pretendiendo.

De repente el recuerdo de su choque con Axel la tarde del día anterior llego a su memoria y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sintió como un montón de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, recordó cuando lo vio irse con Astrid y una furia interna la invadió.

\- ¡Es un idiota, un tonto, un estúpido, lo odio! - gritaba golpeando el colchón de su cama.

Suspiro y se levanto de la cama para ver a la gran ventana que tenía su habitación y observar las estrellas, eso siempre la animaba, podría quedarse la noche entera observándolas.

¿Quizás Zandar era la mejor opción para ella?, se rió de sí misma, nunca pensó que esa sería la forma en que se casaría.

Pero ella no era la única con insomnio. Axel tampoco podía dormir, la charla con su padre durante la boda le perturbaba.

 _\- Hijo, ya tienes 28 años y tú todavía no te casas, tu hermano se caso primero que tú y no lo digo por el título de rey, lo digo por ti, me preocupas, quiero que Hugo y tú me den nietos, quiero poder visitarlos cada vez que pueda y jugar con ellos o ellas y contarles historias de esas que cuentas los abuelos, consentirlos y darles regalos pero sobre todo quiero que ustedes sean felices - le había dicho mirando con tristeza - Si, porque a mí no me puedes engañar, tu hermano es feliz pero tú aún no eres completamente feliz, sé que nos quieres y somos tu felicidad pero sé que en el fondo tu bien sabes cómo yo que algo te falta y ese algo es el amor y de verdad espero que pronto llegue a ti._

Frunció el ceño, su padre tenía razón, no podía mentirse a sí mismo, a pesar de que los tenía a su hermano y él no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Hugo siempre sería su hermano pero él ya estaba casado, tenía una esposa y algún día tendrían hijos y formarían una familia y tendría que ver a diario a su hermano ser padre mientras él seguía solo.

Si, lo aceptaba, quería poder amar, abrazar y besar a esa mujer que amaría con todo su corazón, descubrir y redescubrir juntos el amor cada noche y cada día de sus vidas, despertar cada mañana con la hermosa sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y algún día llegar a tener en sus brazos un pequeño angelito que lo llamara papá.

Pero tal parecía que el universo era injusto con él porque aún no encontraba a esa persona indicada...o tal vez... ¿Sí?

Observo su mano derecha y el recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones al tomar la de Amber regresaron, no pudo evitar sonreír, su mano era pequeña, cálida y suave, su imaginación voló y se preguntó si pidiera haber besado aquella mano tan delicada, acercar a la princesa y besarla, besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, se preguntaba a que sabrían aquellos labios pintados, ¡esperen un minuto!

¿Pero qué rayos pensaba?, ¿besar a Amber?, ¿la princesa más materialista y vanidosa del mundo?, no, tendría que estar desesperado para estar con ella.

Decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, había sido un largo día, es probable que el cansancio le estuviera jugando una jugarreta.

A la mañana siguiente se fue con su hermano y su cuñada a Albuquerque, pasaría un mes con ellos, ya que Hugo le había invitado.

Se instaló en su antigua habitación, mientras que Sofia hablaba con Hugo.

\- Hugo, no es que me moleste que tu hermano esté aquí pero ¿porque lo invitaste a quedarse un mes? - le preguntó confundida a su marido, no le molestaba era solo que no entendía que pasaba ya que Hugo no le había comunicado aquello.

\- Sofia, sé que debí contarte antes pero creo que tengo una idea para que nuestros hermanos sean felices - le respondió confiado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - aún no lo entendía del todo.

\- Por ahora es solo una corazonada pero durante nuestra estadía en la boda de Hildegard me di cuenta de algo - le explico mientras la conducía a su despacho para hablar más en privado.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de qué?

\- Llámame loco pero a mi hermano le gusta tu hermana y tengo la ligera sospecha de que Amber siente lo mismo por él - explicó pero luego escucho la risa de su mujer.

\- Hugo, amor, sabes que te amo pero ¿no crees que puedes estar equivocado?, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que a Amber le gusta Axel y viceversa? - le preguntó puesto a que sabía que ese par no se soportaba para nada.

\- ¡Sofia!, no te burles, te lo digo enserio, mi hermano no le quitaba la mirada de enzima a Amber hasta que Astrid lo saco de la fiesta para que saliera con ella y me pareció ver enojo en los ojos de Amber al notar que mi hermano estaba con la hermana de Hildegard- respondió sintiéndose un poco ofendido y defendiendo su punto - Si, es verdad, no lo puedo asegurar pero conozco a mi hermano y esos síntomas solo los mostró una vez en su vida.

\- ¿A si?

\- Si, un poco después de que nos graduáramos de la academia real mi hermano conoció a la princesa de Belgrado y quedo prácticamente embelesado con ella pero cuando se le declaro lo rechazó y lo dejaron en una amistad pero esa fue la única vez que vi a mi hermano enamorado de verdad y ahora tiene esas mismas expresiones y síntomas con tu hermana, por lo que pensé que si logramos que Axel y Amber se den cuenta de que se quieren podríamos ayudarlos a ambos, Amber se casaría por amor y Axel ya no se sentiría solo y ambos serán felices.

\- Bueno, no se Hugo, ¿y si fallamos?, ya sabes que no se pueden ver ni en pintura - expresó su esposa preocupada.

\- Sé que es arriesgado pero vale la pena intentarlo, por nuestro hermanos Sofia.

\- Está bien, pero Amber regresó a Enchancia, ¿cómo lograremos algo si están en reinos diferentes?

\- Puedes invitar a Amber a quedarse con la excusa de que un tiempo contigo le ayudará a pensar en claro y escoger con quien casarse pero no le diremos que Axel está aquí y menos le diremos a Axel que Amber vendrá - le indicó muy confiado.

\- Bueno, podemos intentar. Le escribiré a Amber de inmediato - camino hacia la salida pero de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba.

\- ¡Sofia! - la llamo alarmado.

La tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá, estaba asustado, su esposa de pronto se había puesto muy pálida.

\- Sofia, ¿estás bien?, Sofia - le llamo angustiado ya que su esposa parecía ida y mareada.

\- Hu...Hugo...- se frotó los ojos y trató de volver en sí y su vista se repuso - ¿qué está pasando?

\- Tú dime, te tambaleaste y estuviste a punto de caerte, Sofia, ¿te sucede algo malo?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea mi amor - le indicó con amor pero preocupación.

La joven mujer vio el rostro de su amado, el miedo y la angustia se veían en sus ojos verde oscuro.

Sonrió y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de su marido para acariciarla con suavidad y besarlo en la frente, la punta de la nariz y por último sus labios.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, pronto lo sabrás - le aseguro con una dulce sonrisa y un guiño.

\- Sofia - quiso indagar más ya que no estaba tranquilo.

\- Hugo, mi cielo, confía en mí, esto te gustara, el médico ya me lo dijo pero quiero darte una sorpresa en tu cumpleaños - se levanto pero él la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación y con todo la delicadeza del mundo la colocó sobre la cama.

Era cierto, su cumpleaños era esa misma semana pero a él no le importaba mucho eso, lo único importante para él era su amada Sofia.

\- Yo me encargaré de todo, tu descansa - le dijo con dulzura y la beso con amor para después salir y cumplir con lo dicho.

Su esposa lo observó con una sonrisa dulce y colocó una mano en su estómago sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Es muy lindo, ¿no? - preguntó y después su amuleto brillo llamando su atención para rápidamente apagarse al momento en que colocó sus manos sobre la joya mágica.

Le pareció muy extraño, luego por instinto colocó su mano izquierda en su estómago de nuevo y otra vez el amuleto brillo, la quito y se apago fue cuando entendió lo que pasaba y su sonrisa se hizo no sólo de amor sino de orgullo.

Hugo le envió la carta a Amber como si la hubiera escrito Sofia, cuando Amber la recibió le escribió de inmediato, llegaría un día después ya que primero iría a Tangu para cumplir con su cita con Zandar.

\- Gracias por venir Amber - le agradeció el príncipe Tanguniano.

\- No hay porque Zandar, somos amigos, siempre me encantará pasar un rato contigo- aseguró feliz.

\- Bueno, tal vez podamos llegar a más - expresó sonrojado el príncipe.

En ese momento se detuvo y lo volteó a ver confusa.

\- Amber, me gustas, te amo desde hace mucho y quisiera saber si tu...quieres ser mi esposa - le soltó sin más y le mostró un precioso y caro anillo de compromiso.

\- Zandar, yo...- no sabía qué decir, que responder, esto era una gran propuesta.

\- No me respondas todavía, piénsalo, no quiero obligarte a tomar una decisión que no quieres - le asegura y con un suave beso en su mano se despidió cortésmente de ella.

De regreso a su reino la princesa no sabía qué hacer, Zandar era un buen amigo pero no lo amaba, sin embargo no quería destruir su corazón, pero ¿y si era su única oportunidad para casarse y cumplir con aquella ley?, todo su cabeza era un revoltijo.

Casi no pudo dormir y al día siguiente se fue al castillo de Albuquerqe y parecía que la suerte le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

\- ¡Ouch! - choco con alguien mientras caminaba por los palillos pues de nuevo su mente estaba ocupada y distraída.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser - escucho de queja por una voz masculina.

Al abrir sus ojos se impresionó al ver que era el mismísimo Axel y por lo visto estaba enojado.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le preguntó airada y levantándose de golpe.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Tú eres la que me tiene que explicar qué haces aquí - le preguntó él enfrentándola.

Se miraron muy enojados y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, fue cuando Axel sonrió travieso y astuto, sin que pudiese detenerlo la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él y atrapo sus labios en los suyos dejándola anonadada y también a sus hermanos quienes los veían con la boca abierta desde el pie de la escalera.

Cuando la soltó la primera reacción de la chica fue taparse la boca incrédula.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?, no beso tan mal, ¿no? - se jactó y después lo único que sintió fue la mano de la chica dándole una gran cachetada.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - le reprochó muy enojada.

Él la observo serio y estaba a punto de responder pero Hugo le llamó la atención para que no siguiera, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada se fue, siendo seguido por la mirada enojada de la rubia.

Sofia bajo rápido las escaleras y abrazo a su hermana - ¡Amber!, ¿estás bien?, cálmate - le pidió ya que la sentía temblar de la rabia.

\- Discúlpame Amber, mi hermano a veces puede ser inmaduro, hablaré con él - se disculpó Hugo y así se fue a la habitación de Axel, sabía que estaría allí.

Dentro de la misma el príncipe se veía en el espejo y observaba la marca de los dedos Amber impresos y rojos en su mejilla, esa chica realmente tenía la mano dura.

Su memoria regreso a ese momento en que la tomo de su delicada y fina cintura y la beso, fue un beso torpe y algo apresurado pero pudo saborear sus labios.

Casi por instinto sus labios formaron una sonrisa, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ni el mismo se lo explicaba, solo sabía que el solo tenerla en frente aumenta su deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, que sus hermosos ojos pardo solo le correspondieran a él, ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿qué cosas estaba pensando?, no, no, Amber era una princesa inmadura y pretenciosa, nunca llegaría a gustarle una mujer así.

Unos golpes en su puerta le llamaron la atención.

\- ¡Axel, ábreme, soy Hugo! - escucho exigir a su hermano.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver la cara de disgusto de su hermanito.

\- ¡¿Me puedes explicar porque le hiciste eso a la hermana de mi esposa?! - le preguntó molesto.

\- En primera, nunca me dijiste que venía y segundo, ni siquiera yo puedo explicarme porque lo hice - respondió dejando a Hugo confundido.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el joven rey.

\- Si, es como si algo mucho más fuerte que yo me hubiera impulsado a hacerlo - expresó con pesar al sentarse en el borde de su cama.

Bien, para Hugo esto era una confirmación de sus sospechas de Axel hacia Amber, su hermano estaba enamorado de la heredera de Enchancia.

Suspiro profundo y con una sonrisa comprensiva se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor para luego colocar una mano en su hombro y verlo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Se que sucede y te entiendo, Amber es esa mujer que tanto as esperado, estás enamorado de ella - le explico pero su hermano lo vio como si fuera la revelación más increíble que haya escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo?, no, no, Hugo, ahora si perdiste un tornillo, ¿yo?, ¿enamorado de esa loca?, ni en mis sueños más locos o mejor dicho, pesadillas - respondió con molestia levantándose para mirar a la ventana.

\- ¿A sí?, ¿y porque le robaste un beso y le preguntaste qué si besas bien? - sonrío el chico con los brazos cruzados.

No puedo responder a eso, su hermano le estaba orillando - Axel, eres mi hermano mayor y quiero lo mejor para ti, es por eso que te aconsejo que dejes la necedad y comiences a hacerle caso a tu corazón, antes de que alguien te quite la oportunidad de ser feliz - le aconsejo esperando que le hiciera caso y siguiera su consejo - Bueno, te veo en la cena y por favor piensa en lo que dije.

Tan pronto su hermano salió de la habitación observó su rostro en el espejo, ¿y si Hugo tenía razón?

Por su parte Amber ya estaba instalada en su habitación con Sofia, la pobre lloraba.

\- Amber no llores, todo estará bien - le pidió con amabilidad su hermana para calmarla.

\- Es que...Sofia, primero esa estúpida ley para ser reina y ahora... ¡ese tonto de Axel me hace esto! - lloro sintiéndose muy estresada.

\- Oye, no te desesperes, las cosas mejoraran, ahora que estás aquí, podremos pasar tiempo juntas, podríamos hacer una pillamada, hasta invite a Ruby, Jade y Clio para que vengan, ¿qué te parece? - le animó su hermanita.

\- Gracias Sofia, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya - dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

\- No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Axel, menos después de esto.

\- Pero Amber no puedes dejar que esto arruine la oportunidad de que pasemos tiempo juntas, por favor hermana, hazlo por mí, ¿sí? - le rogó sabiendo que no podría reusarse.

\- Está bien, pero solo lo haré por ti.

\- ¡Gracias! - le agradeció con un gran abrazo.

Amber haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz a su hermana y por ella soportaría estar bajo el mismo techo que Axel.

En el momento de la cena se podía sentir la tensión entre la rubia y el peli castaño, si las miradas mataran ambos estarían muertos, hasta el mayordomo y el personal de servicio lo sentía.

\- Hugo, esto no está saliendo bien, solo ve cómo se miran - le susurró con preocupación su esposa.

\- Lo sé pero es normal en su mundo, solo debemos tener paciencia - respondió esperando que su hermano le hiciera caso.

Y así fue pasando la semana, Axel y Amber hacían todo lo posible por no cruzarse y mantener la paz por la felicidad de sus hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV - Del Odio al Amor Solo Hay un Paso**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

Solo faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Hugo y Sofia ya tenía el regalo perfecto para su amado esposo.

Esa tarde, mientras Axel y Hugo estaban en el despacho del rey para tratar asuntos sobre el reino, Sofia y su hermana realizaban un poco de Derby Volador.

\- Me hubiera gustado traer a Azafrán, tal vez no pueda entender a los animales como tú pero podría jurar que extraña a Minimus - sabían que sus pegasos se tenían cariño, pues Eléctra y Minimus eran pareja.

\- No puedo esperar a que lleguen las chicas, será como cuando éramos niñas - comentó emocionada la oji azul y ambas rieron felices, les hacía falta este tiempo entre hermanas.

Tan feliz estaba la rubia que no se dio cuenta que cierto príncipe la observaba desde la ventana del despacho.

\- No sabía que Amber supiera montar un pegaso - expresó sin despegar su vista de ella, verla sonreír le producía una agradable sensación.

\- Hay cosas que no sabes de ella, ¿por qué no dejas las peleas de lado y empiezas a ser su amigo? - le preguntó esperando lograr una iniciativa por parte de Axel.

Su hermano lo observó y después volvió a ver a la princesa que le tenía la vida de cabeza y pensó que valdría la pena intentar.

La noche llegó y con ella las amigas de Sofia y Amber, decidieron reunirse en la habitación que la rubia ocupaba.

Sofia recodo con diversión el puchero de su esposo ya que pasarían una noche separados pero sabía que él jamás le negaría pasar tiempo con su hermana y sus amigas.

\- ¿Les gustaría jugar verdad o reto? - preguntó Jade con emoción.

Las demás accedieron y empezaron la ronda de preguntas.

\- Entonces, Sofia, ¿verdad o reto?

\- Mmmm..verdad - escogió la oji azul.

\- Bien, ¿qué le darás de regalo de cumpleaños a Hugo?

\- Bueno...yo...- no sabía por dónde empezar ni como explicarse pero sonrío con ternura y colocó su mano en su vientre - Le daré un regalo que jamás podría comprar y que él también participó en su creación.

Todas se miraron sin comprender mucho a que se refería.

\- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Clio intrigada.

\- Mi regalo es que va a ser papá, estamos esperando un bebé - les respondió sintiéndose dichosa y amando más que nunca a su marido.

\- ¡¿Enserio Sofia?! - gritó una Amber emocionada.

\- Si, tengo una semana, fui al médico la semana pasada, así que pensé que sería un gran regalo para él, siempre me ha dicho lo mucho que quiere tener un hijo o hija así que se lo diré en la fiesta de su cumpleaños - comentó feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre.

\- ¡Oh, Sofia, estoy tan feliz por ti, voy a ser tía! - gritaba Amber mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Si Sofia, muchas felicidades, Hugo estará muy contento - aseguró Clio con sinceridad.

\- Si, yo siempre creí que Amber sería la primera en quedar embarazada pero resultaste ser tú - agregó curiosa Ruby, sin saber que sus palabras habían tocado un lado sensible en Amber.

Clio y Sofia fueron las únicas que se dieron cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de la oji pardo.

Mientras tanto Axel estaba en su habitación leyendo pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarse en su libro pues Amber no dejaba de inundar sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido con el libro en su regazo y su mente comenzó a soñar.

Al parecer se encontraba en el salón de baile de su palacio y de repente veía llegar a Amber, tan hermosa y bella como siempre, parecía un rayo de Sol que iluminaba el salón entero.

Como toda una bella y hermosa reina, él sonríe y extiende su mano para que ella la tome y caminan al centro del salón, solo están ellos dos, nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, rodea su cintura con su mano derecha y ella coloca la suya en su hombro y sin importar de dónde venga la música comienzan a bailar el vals.  
Mientras bailan no pueden dejar de verse felices, como si estuvieran hechizados por una especie de magia invisible y cuando la música termina no quieren soltarse.

Ella felizmente cierra sus ojos y se abraza a su pecho y a él no parece molestarle, es más, parece encantarle.

\- Axel, te amo - escucha decir de la boca de ella mientras se acurruca más en su pecho y suspira feliz.

\- Amber - susurra él en respuesta.

La rubia abre sus ojos y sube la mirada para verlo algo sorprendida pero en un minuto él une su rostro al suyo y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa con amor y pasión.

Todo parecía ser felicidad pero de repente todo se vuelve negro y oscuro y una figura terrífica aparece y jala a Amber para separarla de él.

\- _¡AXEL!_ \- gritó la pobre pero fue absorbida por la oscuridad.

\- _¡AMBER!_ \- quizo alcanzarla pero en ese momento el sueño llego a su fin y además se había caído de la cama.

Tocando su cabeza se despertó, observó a su alrededor y vio que había sido un sueño, camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Amber afuera en el patio del palacio, por lo que tomó su chaqueta y bajo hacia allá.

Al llegar la vio sentada en una de las bancas y mirando hacia arriba.

Se podía ver que tenía puesta su piyama y un abrigo pero aún así temblaba de frío.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la joven princesa heredera tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Hace frío, te puedes enfermar - hablo tratando de aparentar que no le pasaba nada.

Se observaron por unos segundos con seriedad, si fuera por ella le volvería dar una cachetada pero la verdad estaba cansada de peleas y agradecía el caballeroso y amable gesto que le mostraba.

Así que tomó la chaqueta con sus manos para cerrarla más y cubrirla del frío – Gracias.

\- ¿Puedo...puedo sentarme a tu lado? - preguntó apenado.

La rubia solo asintió sin mirarlo y aún con un poco de cautela se sentó.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato y fue cuando decidió indagar en que le pasaba - ¿Estás bien?, es decir, se supone que Sofia y tú estaban en una fiesta de pijamas.

La rubia dejo de observar el cielo estrellado para luego bajar la mirada con tristeza - Así es, pero ya que las demás están dormidas decidí salir, es que no me siento con ganas de celebrar.

\- Pero es tu hermana - respondió confuso ante este hecho.

\- Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis hermanos pero en estos momentos mi vida es un caos y aunque Sofia intente animarme no me quita la angustia.

\- Sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia pero Hugo ya me contó lo de la ley, lo lamento - la princesa lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba que él sintiera compasión - ¿Ya...ya sabes...con quien te vas...a casar? - se le había hecho difícil decir esa palabra.

\- No, aún no...aunque..Zandar me pidió matrimonio hace unos días - comentó mientras que Axel no sabía que pensar.

\- Me imagino...que...Aceptaste...- dedujo sintiendo disgusto.

\- No, no le dije nada, es que...no sé qué hacer - explicó con la voz quebrada, señal de que iba a llorar - siento que no tengo poder sobre mi vida...que todo el mundo decide por mí...y siempre intento aparentar que nada malo sucede para que mis seres queridos no sufran...pero...

El oji gris verdoso la observo preocupado, la pobre lloraba a mares y se tapaba la cara con sus manos presa de la desesperación.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho verla así, no podía soportar verla triste, así que con delicadeza tomó sus manos y e hizo que lo mirase.

Ella no entendía nada, él la observaba con una sonrisa dulce y tierna y en un segundo acariciaba su mejilla produciendo que un hormigueo y una sensación de tranquilidad la recorriera.

\- Descuida, todo estará bien - le aseguro dulcemente y de nuevo se vio atrapado por sus ojos.

\- Axel - susurro igual de pérdida en su mirada.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerraron sus ojos y sin esperar más o que alguien los detuviera unieron sus labios en un beso dulce, pero al no querer quedarse allí lo repitieron varias veces y cuando el aire les faltó abrieron sus ojos para luego verse como si hubieran cometido un pecado.

\- lo...lo...lo...lo siento - tartamudeaba la rubia totalmente roja.

\- No...yo..lo..siento..es que...- respondió él del mismo modo.

Ninguno entendía que pasaba, ¿cómo habían llegado a BESARSE?

\- Creo...que...mejor me iré a dormir - se levanto casi como resorte e intento correr pero él la llamo causándole un respingo.

\- Amber...

\- ¿Si?

\- Mi..chaqueta..

\- ¿He? - fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la chaqueta de él puesta y eso la puso más roja y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - Si, es verdad, perdona, toma y gracias, hasta mañana - y dicho eso corrió lo más disimuladamente que pudo para alejarse de Axel.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar a su habitación tomó aire y es que había corrido como una bala cuando lo había perdido de vista, suspiro sintiendo que ya estaba a salvo pero el sentimiento no le duró mucho cuando Sofia abrió la puerta observándola confundida ante su reacción de horror y sorpresa, casi como si la hubieran atrapado en un acto clandestino.

\- ¡Amber, ¿estás bien?, te veo agitada! - preguntó angustiada.

\- Sofia, lo que pasó fue...es que...yo... - no sabía si decirle a su hermana lo sucedido, tal vez lo mejor era no decir nada por ahora, Sofia estaba embarazada no quería darle preocupaciones - Lo que pasa es que...salí a correr un poco ya que todo esto de la esa ley del matrimonio para ser reina me tiene muy estresada y...por eso estoy así.

\- Ok - Sofia no estaba muy segura de creerle a su hermana, la conocía y era obvio que algo le ocultaba pero sabía que tarde o temprano le diría por lo que no hizo más preguntas - Me desperté y no te vi y me preocupe mucho, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿sí?

\- No, descuida - le abrazo sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo por ocultarle cosas a su hermanita pero aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Por su parte Axel había regresado a su habitación y estaba listo para dormir pero aún no podía entender cómo había sucedido aquello, ¡se había besado con Amber!, la princesa que él decía odiar, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno se sentía tenso entre ambos hermanos mayores de Sofia y Hugo, quienes no comprendían como de miradas de odio habían pasado a sonrojos, tartamudeos y risas nerviosas, además de evitarse la mirada de vez en cuando.

Y así pasaron todo el día tratando de evitar cruzarse pero ahora no por odio si no porque no sabían cómo mirarse a los ojos después de lo sucedido.

Finalmente había llegado el gran día del cumpleaños de Hugo y todo el reino estaba muy feliz por su rey y Sofia los había invitado a todos y eso incluye a la realeza para una fiesta en el jardín.

La nueva reina de Albuquerque se había ganado el cariño y respeto de sus súbditos con su humanidad y sencillez.

La misma le había pedido ayuda a Amber para que le apoyase con las decoraciones y demás preparativos, él rey Garrick acababa de llegar, jamás faltaría para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos.

\- ¡Vaya!, chicas, me encanta como a quedado todo, será una estupenda fiesta - hablo muy contento el rey padre de Albuquerque.

\- Gracias majestad, espero que a Hugo le agrade - le respondió Sofia.

\- Oh, Sofia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames su majestad?, ahora somos familia, llámame papá.

\- Ok, papá.

\- Y veo que tu hermana mayor está aquí, bienvenida princesa Amber.

\- Muchas gracias rey padre Garrick - respondió la joven aspirante a a reina con una educada reverencia.

\- Veo que ya todo está listo - escucharon de la voz de Hugo quien venía acompañado de su hermano y para el padre de ambos no pasó desapercibido el hecho de como Axel y Amber se veían para luego sonrojarse y evitarse la mirada, mientras que sus hermanitos se besaban y se decían cosas lindas.

\- Ya Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo Hugo y tú te mereces esto y más - le dijo su esposa con dulzura para luego abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho y él contento le correspondió sintiendo que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Muchas personas llegaron y todo estaba marchando muy bien, había llegado el momento de los regalos y Sofia pidió la atención de todos.

\- Hay un regalo muy especial para Hugo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes - comenzó notando el desconcierto en la mirada de su esposo - Hugo, mi regalo para ti es algo que nos hará muy felices a ambos - tomo la mano del joven rey y la colocó sobre su vientre - Felicidades, vas a ser papá

Cuando finalmente la noticia había llegado a su mente el primer instinto que tuvo fue el de abrazar a su mujer y darle muchas vueltas lleno de emoción porque serían padres.

\- ¡Oh, Sofia, Sofia, te amo, te amo tanto!, un hijo, ¡un hijo! - expresó emocionado, su corazón no cabía de la emoción, sería padre y su hijo o hija nacería de la mujer que amaba con toda el alma.

Le dio un beso largo, profundo y apasionado para el deleite de todos los presentes, especialmente sus familias y amigos.

Después de que todos los felicitaran y les dieran sus mejores deseos la fiesta prosiguió y Garrick aprovechó para hablar con su hijo mayor.

\- Bueno Axel, parece que has estado pensando en lo que te dije.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso papá? - preguntó confuso.

\- La princesa Amber, he visto cómo se miran y la tensión física entre ambos, hijo, podré ser un viejo pero he vivido más años que ustedes y la experiencia es más alta, además son mis hijos, los conozco más de lo que ustedes mismo se conocen, por lo que me doy cuenta de que estas enamorado de ella.

\- No...no papá, ¿qué cosas dices? - tartamudeo negándolo para su padre y para él mismo.

\- Axel, ya deja de negártelo, acéptalo, amas a esa chica, Roland ya me contó lo de la ley del matrimonio y si no te apresuras te la quitaran.

Axel observó con seriedad a su padre y luego vio lo feliz que era Hugo con Sofia y más ahora que tendrían un bebé para finalmente verla a ella, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, ella era importante para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa en todos los sentidos, ella era...no, Amber era la mujer de su vida.

Si, este sentimiento podía más que él y su lucha por olvidarlo, la amaba, estaba enamorado de esta princesa rubia y que le encantaban las joyas y los vestidos tanto como amaba a su familia.  
\- Tienes razón papá pero...eso no me asegura que ella sienta lo mismo y no quiero volver a pasar por lo que me sucedió con la princesa de Belgrado.

\- Bueno, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, invítale a bailar- le sugirió. Así como decía, tenía más experiencia y aquellas miradas de Amber hacia su hijo eran de amor correspondido pero no podía intervenir, solo podía aconsejar a sus hijos y sabía que ellos encontrarían el camino, algunas ves fue joven y conocía los altos y bajos de esa etapa, lo difícil que era el amor por eso no apresuraba las cosas, tarde o temprano esos dos estarían juntos.

Axel se levanto y se acerco a la princesa quien la miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - le preguntó alzando su mano para que la tomará.

\- Si - acepto con una sonrisa y tomado su mano para después de conseguir un espacio en medio de todos los que bailaban.

Mientras bailaban sentían como si todo su alrededor desaparecía, que solo estaban ellos dos.

Axel no pudo evitar rememorar su sueño con ella, quería abrazarla, escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba y besarla de nuevo, sus corazones saltaban de felicidad al estar juntos y en su segundo se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, ninguno quería que este momento terminase por lo que poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros y estuvieron a solo unos metros de besarse pero una voz los detuvo.

\- Amber - se escuchó frente a ellos.

Fue cuando vieron a Zandar parado mirándoles o más bien observando con molestia a Axel.

\- Zandar - no esperaba verlo allí.

\- Axel, ¿me permites?, necesito hablar con Amber - pidió áspero lo cual evidenciaba su molestia en su voz.

La rubia podía sentir la tensión entre ambos hombres pero ninguno armaría un escándalo así que le permitió llevársela al otro extremo del jardín bajo la mirada vigilante del príncipe mayor de Albuquerque.

\- Zandar, no creía que vendrías - le preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Hugo y Sofia me invitaron así que quería aprovechar para preguntarte si lo has pensado.

\- ¿Pensado?

\- Mi propuesta de matrimonio.

\- He...bueno..- si había pensado en ello pero la verdad era que no sabía qué respuesta dar y Zandar le estaba pidiendo una ahora mismo.

Axel se mostró preocupado y celoso, lo más seguro era que Zandar le estaba preguntando a Amber si aceptaba casarse con él pero alguien le llamo.

\- Astrid.

\- Hola, ¿estás ocupado?, me gustaría hablar contigo - le preguntó apenada.

El chico regreso su vista a a Amber, todavía no terminaba de hablar con Zandar - No esto ocupado, dime.

\- Bueno, hay algo muy importante que debo confesarte pero quisiera que vivieras a mi castillo mañana, ¿qué dices? - le preguntó sonrojada, realmente le gustaba y esperaba lograr que la amara.

\- Bueno, está bien - le respondió amable.

\- ¡Gracias Axel! - por impulso le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

\- La verdad Zandar...yo...- la rubia volvió su vista hacia dónde estaba Axel y al verlo siendo besado por Astrid su mundo se vino abajo y una furia la invadió lo que la llevo a cometer una equivocación que le costaría caro - Si - el joven la observó confuso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que si, si quiero ser tu esposa - respondió tratando aguantar las ganas de tomar a Astrid de las greñas y lanzará lejos de Axel.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Amber!, esto es maravilloso, te convertiré en la mujer más feliz del mundo, no te arrepentirás - tomo sus manos y las beso para luego retirarse pero Amber corrió lejos de allí, no quería que la vieran llorar.

Axel se había quedado mudo y estupefacto, ¿por qué Astrid le había dado un casto beso en la boca?, ¿qué quería decirle?, no podría preguntarle ya que ella se había ido de la fiesta. Al volver en sí busco a Amber pero esta no estaba, ¿se habría ido con Zandar?

Mientras que Amber había regresado a su habitación y no podía parar de llorar, su corazón estaba destrozado pero no sabía que le había llevado a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Zandar.

\- Tal vez aprenda a amarlo con el tiempo - se dijo pero por ahora no quería ver a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente Axel asistió a la cita de Astrid, aún no entendía porque lo había besado de esa forma pero no faltaría a su palabra.

\- Gracias por venir, hace mucho que quería decirte esto - comenzó la chica.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo Astrid?, ¿ya no quieres ser mi amiga? - le preguntó pensando que perdería su amistad.

\- No, no es nada malo, más bien...- se detuvo y tomó aire, no era nada fácil - Axel, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos en la academia real y desde ese momento yo...me enamore de ti, te amo Axel.

\- Astrid, yo..- no sabía que decir - Astrid eres una gran chica, una gran princesa y una gran amiga pero...

\- No soy...la mujer que amas - respondió triste y con la mirad vaja la joven - Descuida, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil, tú amas a Amber, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

\- Los vi ayer y cuando vi que Zandar se llevaba a Amber pensé en intentarlo pero me engañe a mí misma, ustedes se aman Axel, así que no dejes de luchar por lo que amas, yo, debo irme.

\- ¡Astrid, espera! - estaba preocupado por ella.

\- Esta bien, solo necesito tiempo, lo entiendo, no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos - le explico dándole la espalda y es que no quería que la viera llorar.

Tal parecía que Axel había herido los corazones de las mujeres que más lo amaban.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿porque te vas? - le preguntó Sofia a su hermana.

\- Lo lamento Sofia pero aún no puedo decírtelo, nos vemos en unos días, cuídate mucho y no hagas mucha fuerza o vendré a regañarte, estas embarazada y no puedes tomártelo a la ligera.

Abrazo a su hermana y se dispuso a subir a su carruaje pero antes se encontró con Axel quien iba llegando.

Al ver como el cochero subía el equipaje de la rubia al carruaje se preguntó qué estaba pasando y más debido a que ella lo veía con tristeza y decepción.

\- Amber, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué te vas? - ella solo lo ignoro y subió las escaleras para subir al vehículo - ¿qué sucede?, ¿porque me ignoras?

\- No creo que te importe mi explicación, quizás sea mejor que vayas con Astrid parece que ella tiene todo lo que tú necesitas - respondió fría y distante.

Axel solo se quedó allí sin entender a qué se refería pero sin duda se escuchaba dolida.

Mientras su carruaje marchaba de vuelta a Enchancia la oji pardo no pudo evitar volver a llorar, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado su corazón.

Al llegar fue recibida por su madre quien al verla en ese estado la llevo para tomar él te y que se desahogará con ella.

\- Aquí está el té que pidió mi reina - había dicho Violet con una bandeja de te a la habitación de la princesa Amber.

\- Gracias, Violet, déjanos solas por favor y que nadie nos moleste - pido con amabilidad la reina de Enchancia.

\- Si su majestad - y con una reverencia salió y Miranda puso el seguro por si Roland o James llegaban.

\- Entonces, ¿me contaras? - no quería que su hijastra la viera como una madre que le forzaba a contarle todo, sabía que Amber confiaba en ella como ella confiaba en Amber.

\- Mamá, ¿porque el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? - hablo aún sin poder evitar el llanto.

\- Lo sé pero es parte de la vida, así encontraras a esa persona indicada, a veces tenemos que sufrir para crecer, las experiencias buenas y malas son las que que te hacen lo que eres hoy. Dime, ¿acaso ya encontraste a esa persona especial? - único indagar para poder ayudarla.

En ese momento no pudo más que pensar en él, en su voz y en su rostro y aquellos labios varoniles que habían tocado dos veces los suyos, fue cuando entendió porque le dolía tanto, porque le molestaba verlo con otra y al mismo tiempo quería evitarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba a él, se había enamorado de Axel.

\- Axel - susurro pero su madre la oyó.

\- ¿Axel?, ¿el hermano de Hugo? - preguntó Miranda creyendo que su hija si se casaría por amor y no por la corona.

\- Pero no sirve de nada, porque él no me ama...él ama a Astrid y yo...acepte casarme con Zandar.

\- Pero Amber, ¿tú amas a Zandar?.

\- No, pero quizás llegue a quererlo después de todo parece que Axel no era para mí - dicho esto su llanto aumento y su madre la abrazo para reconfortarla.

\- Oh hija, quisiera poder quitar esa ley para que seas feliz.

Y así Amber lloro todo el día y de tanto llorar se durmió, por lo que Miranda la arropó y se fue para dejarla descansar, cuando despertara le llevaría algo para comer.

Cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta de que alguien esperaba el momento para entrar.

Esta figura abrió las puertas sin hacer ruido y entro a la habitación, acaricio el cabello y la figura de Amber sin despertarla.

\- Princesa Amber, mi pronto serás toda mía - al ver que la princesa arrugaba la cara y se movía se asusto de ser descubierto pero la joven solo se novio y pronunció un nombre.

\- Axel - expresó con una sonrisa entre sueños.

\- Ese mequetrefe, me las pagará, no se entrometerá en mis planes - juro muy molesto.

Mientras que James caminaba por el pasillo y de repente vio una figura de mujer correr hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermana melliza y atravesarla.

Asustado pero pensando que Amber pudiera estar en peligro sacó su espada de caballero y golpeó la puerta abriéndola y vio una sombra negra sobre el cuerpo de su hermana.

\- ¡Oye tú, aléjate de mi hermana! - gritó despertando a todos incluida a la dueña de la habitación que al ver a aquella figura oscura gritó despavorida.

James intento atacarla con su espada pero esta se lanzó de al ventana y desapareció.

\- ¡Amber, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?! - le preguntó revisándola.

\- James, gracias, sí, estoy bien pero ¿qué era eso? - se preguntó pues no parecía tener cuerpo humano.

En ese momento llegaron Roland, Miranda y los guardias revisaron toda la habitación.

\- James, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - exigió saber su padre.

\- Iba a mi habitación pero una mujer corrió y atravesó la puerta de Amber, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí que quería avisarme de algo y cuando abrí la puerta había una sombra sobre mi hermana pero cuando la enfrente se tiró por la ventana.

\- ¿Una mujer?, ¿cómo era?

\- Pues no la vi bien pero parecía que tenía el cabello rubio y una corona blanca y creo que estaba vestida de blanco - mencionó recordando.

Roland quedó mudo al oír la descripción, ¿podría ser...?

Desde ese momento la seguridad en el castillo se reforzó y más en la habitación de Amber, incluso las vista eran revisadas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V - Un Amor Prohibido**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

Al día siguiente Zandar fue a Enchancia para darle al rey Roland la buena noticia pero se encontró confundido al ver tantos guardias rodeando el palacio.

\- Oye James, ¿porque haya tantos guardias en la entrada? - preguntó ya que hasta lo habían interrogado.

\- Parece que algún ser extraño quizo atacar a Amber, afortunadamente pude evitar que le hiciera algo pero escapó y por eso papá decidió reforzar la seguridad.

\- ¡¿Amber fue atacada?! ¿Está bien? - estaba angustiado por su prometida.

\- Si, ¿por qué te angustia tanto?

\- Bueno, es que yo...te enteraras muy pronto.

James no entendía mucho pero decidió esperar, dejo que el príncipe de Tangu hablará con su padre y se retiró a hacer sus deberes de caballero en entrenamiento.

Por su parte Amber seguía muy triste, más sabiendo ahora que amaba a Axel y según ella no le correspondía.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Axel, no pudo dormir bien, no tenía ánimos de nada.

\- Axel, ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó Hugo a su hermano ya que tenía el plato de desayuno frente a él pero no había probado bocado, desde ayer estaba así.

\- No, no es nada - respondió de mala gana.

Hugo y Sofia se observaron preocupados, Amber se había regresado a Enchancia y Axel estaba tan amargado y triste que podías notarlo en el aire.

Así los días fueron pasando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un mes había pasado volando, ambos habían aprendido a vivir con la tristeza pero no por ello dejaron de amarce.

El vientre de Sofia aún no se notaba, pues apenas tenía un mes pero desde ya Hugo consentía al pequeño o pequeña desde el vientre de su madre y por supuesto que a ella también.

Roland había acordado esperar un mes para preparar todo para el anuncio del compromiso de su hija mayor con Zandar, sin embargo no sabía si Amber lo hacía por amor pero eso solo podía cambiarlo ella.  
A la princesa le hacían preguntas como... ¿qué colores quieres para los manteles?, ¿qué postre se servirá en el banquete de la fiesta? Y entre otras más pero la verdad a ella le daba igual, el único con el que quería casarse estaba con otra, esperaba poder aprender a amar a Zandar pero no sería fácil.

La invitación a la cena de compromiso de Amber y Zandar llegó al castillo de Albuquerque y Axel sintió la ira recorrerle, tenía que pedirle explicaciones a Amber.

Ya para la noche, los invitados estaban llegando pero la que menos quería estar allí era Amber, al ver llegar a Axel junto con Sofia y Hugo su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

A pesar de que Axel estaba molesto no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que se veía la princesa heredera.  
Durante la fiesta Amber hablo con Sofia.

\- Amber, dime la verdad, tú no amas a Zandar.

\- Sofia, entiendo tu preocupación pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Pero Amber, no puedes engañar a Zandar con un amor falso que nunca sucederá, porque tú amas a Axel - su hermana la miro muy sorprendida - para mí es fácil ver tus sentimientos, tienes que parar esto.

\- No puedo Sofia, Axel no me ama y Zandar si, no puedo quedarme toda la vida esperando por un amor que no sucederá.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que Axel no te ama?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó confusa pero luego Zandar pidió la atención de todos y la llamo para que tomara su mano.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, esta cena fue hecha para celebrar nuestro compromiso y nos complace en anunciar que la boda será después de la coronación de Amber.

Todos aplaudieron ecepto los que sabían la verdad.

Después de un rato Amber decidió que necesitaba salir aunque sea unos minutos de allí, necesita respirar, asimilar todo pero no se esperó encontrarse con Axel en el laberinto del parque.

\- Lo siento, debo irme - le respondió secamente y se volteó para luego irse pero él la retuvo de la muñeca.

\- No te irás sin darme una explicación - le exigió molesto.

\- ¡Suéltame o voy a gritar! - sabía que con solo un grito los guardias irían a socorrerla.

\- Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿por qué te fuiste así, ignorándome? Y ahora te casas con Zandar, explícame porque no entiendo, yo quería acercarme a ti, mejorar las cosas pero te fuiste sin siquiera escucharme.

\- ¡Axel, por favor déjame ir! - le rogó a punto de llorar, no quería lidiar con esto.

El oji gris verdoso sintió que su corazón se rompía al verla llorar así que la soltó, no quería ser el culpable de sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias, ahora...- intento buscar una salida pero recordó que estaban en el laberinto, tenían que encontrar la salida - hay no

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- No sé dónde está la salida.

\- ¿Qué?

En la cena muchos se preguntaban dónde estaba la novia.

\- Sofia, ¿has visto a Amber? - preguntó Miranda a su hija.

\- No mamá, ¿por qué?

\- Es que no aparece.

Fue cuando Sofia se dio cuenta de que Axel tampoco estaba, ¿acaso estaban juntos?

\- Por aquí, no...talves..¡ash! No tengo idea - exclamó una muy estresada Amber

\- Obviamente no eres buena para los juegos como este.

\- ¡Cállate!, además esto es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa?, tú fuiste la que me siguió hasta aquí.

\- Pero si no fuera por tu sarcasmo ya saldríamos de aquí y si tanto sabes cómo salir pues dímelo.

\- Bueno, quizás si vamos por ahí - señaló el joven pero por lo que se veía no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Lo ves?, no lo sabes

\- Si pero seguro que saldremos contigo, ¿no?

\- ¡Tonto!

\- ¡Niña malcriada!

\- ¡Neandertal! - comenzaron a insultarse.

\- ¡Presumida!

\- ¡Te odio!

\- ¡Yo te odio más! - le gritó él pero en un segundo se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él la rodeó con sus brazos en su cintura, mientras compartían besos apasionados hasta quedar sin aire, al separarse se vieron a los ojos pero no soltaron aunque ambos respiraban con dificultad.

\- Amber...te amo...

\- ¿Eso...es...verdad? - no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Claro, te amo más que a mi vida - volvió a besarla pero ahora más despacio y con dulzura.

\- Pero ¿y Astrid? - preguntó feliz de besarlo pero confundida.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? - no entendía porque la nombraba.

\- Es que en el cumpleaños de Hugo te vi con ella y creí que...

Ahora entendía todo, la rubia había malinterpretado las cosas.

\- Amber, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí pero yo no puedo corresponderle, porque solo te amo a ti.

\- ¡Oh, Axel! - lo abrazo fuertemente sintiéndose feliz porque la amaba tanto como ella a él pero lo malo es que ya era tarde su compromiso ya estaba pautado y no podría hacerle daño a Zandar - Axel, te amo pero...no puedo herir los sentimientos de Zandar.

\- Amber... - ella lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios y con una sonrisa triste y su rostro lleno de lagrimas lo beso de nuevo como una última vez antes de que regresaran a la realidad - Por favor entiéndeme.

\- Está bien - acepto a regañadientes para que ella le sonriera amorosamente y él le robara otro beso más, por lo visto no dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Afortunadamente encontraron la salida y cada uno regreso a su lugar sin dejar de verse de vez en cuando.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy duros para ellos, tan serca pero sin poder tocarse, con sus visitas a Enchantia Axel constataba lo mucho que Amber había maduro y podía ver que sería una gran reina.

Los preparativos para la coronación también estaban siendo un éxito y finalmente había llegado el momento de coronar a Amber.

Roland no dejaba de observar el retrato de su primera esposa, Amber se parecía mucho a ella.

\- Ojalá pudieras ver a nuestra hija, hoy es su coronación, sé que hará un gran trabajo con él reino pero aún siento que su vida amorosa no es feliz, espero que puedas ayudarla desde donde estás - de repente un viento voló las cortinas y algunos papeles - ¿qué extraño?, creí haber cerrado las ventanas - observó de nuevo el retrato y salió para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón del trono, el rey y su hija pasarían por la alformbra real y la ceremonia daría inicio.

Las trompetas sonaron y Roland entro saludando a todos para tomar su lugar frente al trono y junto a su fiel mayordomo.

Minutos después las trompetas volvieron a escucharse para dar paso a Amber.

Su belleza deslumbraba a todos pero por sobre todo a un príncipe en general, Axel no podía dejar de admirar la hermosa princesa que tenía en frente, quien desde ese día sería reina.

Antes de comenzar la rubia poso su mirada sobre toda su familia, su abuela y su tía Tilly estaban presentes, vio a su madre quien ya no tenía la corona de reina ya que esta se la darían a ella, pudo ver a Hugo y Sofia felices, al menos su hermana era feliz, James y Vivian también estaban pero al verlo a él su sonrisa se iluminó por completo, se veía en sus ojos el orgullo que sentía de verla tomar este gran reto en su vida. Si tan solo pudiera correr a sus brazos y besarlo pero no podía.

\- Princesa Amber de Enchancia, ¿jura usted gobernar con bondad y justicia y hacer cumplir las leyes que dicta el protocolo real, velando por el bienestar de todo su reino y por quienes lo conforman? - exclamó Bayliwcik de un pergamino.

\- Lo juro - contestó muy segura de sí misma.

\- Como tal es un honor para mí nombrarla reina de Enchancia.

Le pasaron la corona a Roland para que la tomará.

\- Con gran orgullo te nombro reina Amber de Enchancia, felicidades hija - colocó la corona de reina en la cabeza de su pequeña.

\- Gracias papá, estarás orgulloso, te lo prometo.

\- Ya lo estoy - se abrazaron enterneciendo a todos.

Asi, toda la familia se aserco para abrazarla, la abuela no dejaba de llorar de la alegría, cuando Hugo y Sofia la felicitaron Axel aprovechó para verla.

\- Felicidades, reina Amber - le expresó con la más dulce sonrisa y tomó su mano para depositar un suave beso en ella que hizo sonrojar a la nueva reina.

\- Gracias - se miraron deseosos de que esta realidad de estar separados no existiese y pudieran abrazarse y amarce como una pareja normal.

Y sus familias podían percibirlo pero en ese momento llego Zandar y la abrazo emocionado.

\- Muchas felicidades mi amor, ya no puedo esperar a nuestra boda - expresó contento y es que ya sólo serían dos días para que llegara la boda.

\- Si...es verdad...- hablo una no muy feliz Amber viendo a Axel de reojo quien tenía la misma expresión de tristeza que ella.

Roland invito a todos los miembros de su familia a quedarse hasta la boda y Sofia le preguntó si Axel podía quedarse también, así ayudaría a Amber a que desistiera de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y este accedió.

El peli castaño no podía dormir, estaba bajo el mismo techo que su amada tenía que aprovechar para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera o supiera.

Así que se escabulló hasta la habitación de la rubia sin ser visto ya que Amber había pedido que quitaran a los guardias de su habitación pues se sentía vigilada, toco y ella le permitió el paso.

Cuando la vio parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, cepillándose el cabello quedó embelesado, parecía un ángel.

\- ¡Axel! - expresó sorprendida al verlo y es que pensaba que era alguien más.

\- Amber..yo... - le era un poco difícil articular palabra con semejante belleza frente a él.

Al diablo las palabras, quería tenerla en sus brazos y amarla como si el mundo se fuese acabar.

Se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para luego reclamar sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado que ella gustosamente respondió.

\- Axel, no podemos hacer esto - exclamó con dificultad y es que él no dejaba de besarla y acariciar su cuerpo.

\- Te amo Amber, no puedo estar ni un segundo más lejos de ti, te necesito - exclamó comenzando a devorar el cuello de su ahora reina.

\- Axel...también te necesito - exclamó feliz de sentir sus caricias y sus besos sobre su piel.

Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar en la magia de la pasión y la entrega pero sobre todo el amor infinito.

Tan pronto librero el cuerpo de la rubia de todo lo que le estorbase no podía dejar de verla, unas curvas perfectas y unas piernas largas y sensuales.

Con una dulce sonrisa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le robo otro beso, mientras acariciaba la espalda femenina descubierta, liberando suspiros de pasión en su amada que eran música en sus oídos.

Con ya nada que les impidiese disfrutar esta noche juntos, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama.

\- Axel...te amo - susurro en su oído mientras él la recorría con sus labios y sus manos.

Sus ojos pardo brillaban de solo mirarlo y sus besos producían un millón de sensaciones en su cuerpo que no podía explicar, quería ser suya en cuerpo y alma.

Esta noche se olvidarían de todo, solo serían ellos dos lejos de todo y de todos, volviéndose uno solo.

Un nuevo día había llegado y la primera en despertar fue ella suspirando de felicidad al estar en los brazos en su amado príncipe que aún no despertaba lo cual le pareció muy adorable y le dio un beso en los labios lo que hizo que él la pegara más a su cuerpo y hacer el beso más profundo y apasionado.

\- Buenos días. - esbozo sumamente feliz Amber , como adoraba estar en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Axel.

\- Feliz pero a la vez triste porque desearía que esto fuera porque podemos estar juntos y que nuestro amor no fuera prohibido - expresó liberando algunas lágrimas de tristeza que él delicadamente limpio de sus ojos.

\- Yo igual, Amber, por favor dile a Zandar que no quieres casarte con él y seamos felices - le pidió besando su frente con amor mientras ella se abrazaba a su pecho.

Con todo el dolor de su alma se separó de él y se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

\- Perdóname Axel pero no puedo, Zandar a sido muy bueno conmigo no puedo decirle que no y lastimarlo.

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado pero comprensivo se levanto y busco sus cosas pero antes de irse la tomo del brazo y la volteo para robarle un último beso - Te amo y siempre te amare - y con esas palabras salió de la habitación y tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

Amber se sentó en su cama y tomo una de sus almohadas entre sus brazos para luego acostarse y llorar de rabia y impotencia por no poder estar con el hombre que amaba.

Las cama aún tenía su calor y su aroma, sus besos y caricias aún las podía sentir intactas en su labios y en su piel haciéndolo más imposible de olvidar, como quisiera que este amor no fuera prohibido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI - ¿Una boda o Un Desastre?**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

El día de la boda había llegado pero definitivamente la novia no era feliz, para rematar Axel se regresó a Albuquerque ya que no podía ver a la mujer que ama casarse con otro.

Pero sabía que no podría decir acepto con él presente.

Todos alababan su vestido pero a ella no le importo. La marcha de bodas sonó y dejó que su padre la llevara de la mano hasta Zandar, quien la esperaba con ansias.

Al momento de empezar la boda el padre comenzó a hablar sobre el amor pero alguien lo interrumpió.

\- Disculpe, no quiero ser apresurado pero ¿podría saltarse a la parte de los anillos y las preguntas de acepto o no acepto? - Exigió dejando a todos perplejos.

\- Oh, bueno, lo entiendo príncipe pero tenemos un protocolo que seguir - insistió el cura.

\- Está bien, disculpe - expresó en falso.

Algo no estaba bien, Amber sentía que este no era el Zandar que ella conocía, ¿se habría enterado de que estuvo con Axel?

Mientras que muy atrás del castillo se veía un objeto en particular, parecía una estatua, ¡Zandar había sido petrificado!, pero ¿por quién?

En su torre, Cedric el grande no encontraba su varita y ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a la boda de la ahora reina Amber, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontraba.

Regresando a la boda, el falso Zandar se mostraba impaciente porque lo casaran con Amber.

El rey Habid comenzó a sospechar, su hijo era dulce y cariñoso, no la persona desesperada y tosca que tenía enfrente.

En el jardín Jin regañaba a su hermana por hacer que llegaran tarde, estuvieron dando vueltas por lo extenso que era el jardín y de repente escucho el grito de Jun.

\- ¡Jun, ¿estás bien?! - preguntó al encontrarla.

Su hermana estaba muda y con sus manos temblorosas señaló a una estatua frente a ellos.

\- ¡No es posible!

Habían encontrado la estatua de Zandar petrificado.

\- Pe..pero...si él está aquí...¿quién se casa con Amber? - hablo una muy asustada Jun.

\- No lo sé pero tenemos que advertirles, vamos.

\- El carruaje estará listo en una hora para su viaje a Avalor, príncipe Axel

\- Gracias.

En el palacio de Albuquerque Axel estaba preparándose para un viaje largo por el otro continente, quería alejarse de esto o no podría soportarlo, que Amber se casara con otro era lo más doloroso que pudiera pasarle después de la muerte de su madre.

\- Seguramente a estas horas ya estás casada con él - suspiro sintiéndose derrotado - Amber, ¿por qué es tan complicado amar a una reina?

De regreso a la boda, el cura ya estaba en la parte de las preguntas más importantes.

\- Príncipe Zandar de Tangu, ¿acepta a la reina Amber como su amada esposa?

\- Si, acepto.

\- Y usted reina Amber, ¿acepta al príncipe Zandar como su amado esposo?

\- Yo...yo...

Aquí acabaría todo, no había marcha atrás, su respuesta cambiaría su vida para siempre.

\- Yo..acep...

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a unos muy agitados Jin y Jun llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Esperen! - expresó Jin.

\- ¡Esta boda no puede seguir!

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que pasaba y es que no entendían nada.

\- Jin, Jun, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Sofia.

\- Esto no puede seguir Sofia, ¡porque ese Zandar que está allí es un impostor!

\- ¿Qué? - expresó incrédulo el rey Habid.

\- Rey Habid, en el jardín hay una estatua de su hijo y es imposible que este en dos lugares a la vez, ese Zandar es falso.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

Se escucho la risa siniestra del impostor.

\- Veo que ya no tiene caso que use este disfraz - saco una varita y en un segundo su cuerpo cambio al del conde Damián.

\- ¡Guardias atrápenlo! - exigió Roland.

\- Me temo que no Roland - así como hizo con Zandar petrificó a los guardias - Y tu reina Amber, vendrás conmigo.

Tomo a Amber del brazo y la jalo para llevársela pero Roland sacó su espada y lo intento atacar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

\- ¡Roly! - gritó Miranda.

En ese momento el pánico creció en los invitados y decidieron salir corriendo causando un gran alboroto.

Sofia quiso actuar pero Hugo la detuvo - No podremos desde aquí, hay muchas personas, salgamos y sigámoslo cuando se vaya - más que todo lo decía por el bienestar de su esposa y su bebé.

Sofia asintió y salieron evitando a la gente que corría despavorida.

El conde se había vuelto loco disparando hechizos de petrificado a diestra y siniestra por todo el salón dejándolos a todos hechos piedra.

\- ¿Porque hace esto?, ¿qué le hicimos? - le cuestionó Amber.

\- ¿Por qué?, es fácil, yo estoy enamorado de ti, me encantas y no podía dejar que fueras de otro sino mía.

La pego a él pero ella intentó alejarse, este hombre siempre le había dado asco y repulsión y ahora más.

Hugo y Sofia ya estaban listos para seguirlos con sus trajes de protectores.

Cedric acababa de llegar y quedo mudo al ver todo lo que había pasado por lo que no entro y se escondió para espiar al villano.

Fue testigo de cómo Sofia y Hugo lo seguían y se alejaban.

Al salir no sabía en quien buscar ayuda, hasta que el nombre del hermano de Hugo llego a su mente, más de una vez había visto las miradas que Amber y Axel se mandaban, él era joven, podía resistir la furia de la magia negra pero también necesitaría una poción de resistencia a la magia negra.

Se apresuró a buscarlo, según le contó Sofia había regresado a Albuquerque.

\- Lamentó que las cosas no hayan salido como querías hijo, ¿cuándo regresas?

\- No lo sé papá, el tiempo suficiente para olvidar, aunque creo que en parte es mi culpa, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que Amber era la mujer que amaba.

De repente se escucho el aterrizaje de un carruaje.

\- ¿Cedric?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Garrick confundido pues se supone que debería estar en la boda de Amber.

\- Rey padre Garrick, necesito la ayuda de su hijo, algo terrible ha pasado, es sobre la reina.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Amber? - preguntó un Axel muy alarmado.

\- Si, el conde Damián la ha secuestrado y Hugo y Sofia lo siguieron para detenerlo pero no podrán solos, ese hombre maneja la magia negra.

\- Pero ¿y Roland no puede enviar a sus guardias?

\- No, su majestad, ese hombre los volvió a todos piedra, yo me salve porque llegue tarde.

Axel busco entre sus cosas su espada, salvaría a Amber así muriera en el intento.

\- Dime dónde están Cedric - exigió decidido.

\- Creo una torre de piedra cerca de las colinas horrendas.

\- Bien, vamos.

\- ¡Espera Axel, ese tipo usa magia tu no tienes poderes mágicos! - Garrick estaba preocupado por sus hijos.

\- Papá tengo que hacer esto, no puedo permitir que se lleve a la mujer que amo.

Al ver la decisión en su hijo supo que no había nada que lo detuviera.

\- Entonces ve, protege a tu hermano y a Sofia también, buscaré a los guardias y los alcanzaremos.

\- Gracias papá - agradecía tener un padre protector pero comprensivo.

Y así Axel se fue con Cedric hasta la guarida del villano donde ya Sofia y Hugo luchaban contra él.

Con suerte y agilidad evitaban los rayos del mismo.

\- Suelta a mi hermana - uso su ecantalete para atraparlo pero lo que consiguió fue que la lanzará por lo aires.

\- ¡Sofia! - afortunadamente Hugo la atrapó y Amber pudo respirar de nuevo.

\- Hugo.

\- ¿En verdad creyeron que me vencerían?, ¡piénsenlo dos veces! - apuntó su varita a ellos.

Hugo se abrazó a Sofia para protegerlo pero el rayo los petrificó a ambos.

\- ¡No!, Hugo, Sofia - gritaba Amber asustada por su hermana y el bebé que está esperaba.

\- Ahora no hay nadie que me estorbe, tú serás mía - se jactaba el malvado.

\- Axel - susurro Amber sintiendo que nunca saldría de las garras de este tipo y jamás volvería ver a su amado Axel.

El carruaje con Cedric y Axel aterrizó en la parte media de aquella torre de piedra debía escalar para llegar a Amber, antes de subir, Cedric le dio una poción de resistencia de 24 horas contra la magia negra y así fue como puedo escalar y finalmente llegar con Amber y se impresionó al ver a su hermano y a su cuñada hechos piedra también.

Amber estaba a un lado de ellos con la cabeza gacha.

\- levántate reina Amber, de ahora en adelante serás mi esposa.

\- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! - exclamó Axel saliendo de su escondite con su espada lista para atacar.

\- Axel - no podía creerlo, su príncipe había vuelto para salvarla.

\- Muchachito insolente - le lanzó su echizo pero no pasó nada. - ¿cómo?

\- ¿Pensaste que me enfrentaría a ti sin estar preparado?, tu magia negra no podrá convertirme en piedra - respondió haciéndole rabiar y dejando muy sorprendida a Amber.

El conde lanzaba y lanzaba hechizos pero ninguno le hacían daño a Axel pero él sí podía hacerle daño al brujo.

Usó su espada para atravesarlo pero él se volvió humo negro a tiempo y escapó.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? - se preguntaron mentalmente Axel y Amber.

\- Tal vez no te pueda hechizar pero puedo lastimarte físicamente.

Del mismo modo apareció frente de Axel y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que Amber se tapara la boca del miedo de verlo así.

El chico resistió un poco y aún con una mano en su estómago intentó atacar de nuevo pero del mismo modo el brujo se apareció frente de él, le hizo tirar su espada al desorientarlo con un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándole convaleciente en el suelo y votando un poco de sangre de su boca.

\- Llego tu hora de morir - expresó con deleite y frialdad el brujo, convirtió su varita en una espada y con la tremenda intención de clavársela a Axel.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperó fue que Amber se pusiera enfrente de Axel para protegerlo y recibir el golpe por él, cayendo a los pies de un anonadado Axel.

\- Amber... ¡AMBER! - gritó desde sus entrañas, rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos, su vestido blanco estaba manchado de rojo y se mostraba por sus expresiones que agonizaba.

\- ¡No!, ¡¿qué he hecho?! - el brujo se estaba volviendo más loco a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

\- A..A..Axel...- trato de pronunciar la pobre reina.

\- Amber, ¿por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó con lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y cómo pudo tocó su mejilla con su mano derecha.

\- Porque...te...amo - intento respirar pero le era difícil debido a la herida

\- Amber, resiste, encontrare la forma de vencerlo y todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- En eso tienes razón príncipe Axel - se escucho la voz de una de las tres hadas, Flora.

Cedric las había llamado para que les ayudaran a vencer a este brujo ya que ellas ya habían tratado con una hechicera que usaba magia negra, Maléfica.

Fauna movió la escapada del príncipe con magia y las tres la impregnaron con magia.

\- Ahora, es tu oportunidad, la espada destruira al ser maligno.

Axel no perdió tiempo y con un movimiento atravesó al brujo malvado con su espada y en un grito desgarrador este se hizo cenizas que fueron llevadas por el viento, pero entonces se escucho un quejido de Amber.

\- Amber, ¡Amber! - corrió lo mejor que su desgastado cuerpo le permitió hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos recostándola en sus piernas.

\- A...Axel...yo...lo siento...- intento hablar de nuevo pero casi no podía ya que el dolor era muy fuerte.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, te pondrás bien, ya verás que... - no pudo continuar ya que una daga lo había atravesado a él, haciendo caer sobre el pecho de Amber.

Las hadas gritaron horrorizadas al ver esto.

El esclavo del conde había regresado para vengar la muerte de su amo y se aprovechó el descuido de Axel para lastimarlo.

\- ¡Eso es lo que recibes por matar a mi amo! - gritó tal cual un desequilibrado mental y iba a destruir a las hadas pero afortunadamente llegaron Garrick y su guardia real.

\- ¡Guardias, llévenselo! - ordenó y finalmente lo atraparon.

Al ver a su hijo y a la hija mayor de Roland tirados juntos en el piso y mal heridos Garrick sintió que la vida se le iba.

\- ¡Axel!, ¡hijo! - gritó tratando de socorrerlo, mientras que los hechizos del brujo se deshacían.

Todos en el palacio, incluso Zandar regresaron a la normalidad, Sofia y Hugo también habían despertado pero al ver a sus hermanos en aquel estado fue como si el mundo se les viniera abajo.

\- ¡Papá, Axel! - gritó Hugo.

\- ¡Amber! - gritó igualmente Sofia tomando a su hermana en sus brazos mientras lloraba de de la angustia ya que no parecía reaccionar

\- Sofia...dime cómo...esta...Amber... - pidió Axel luchando contra el dolor

Sofia no sabía qué decir, Amber no reaccionaba y su cuerpo se sentía frío y su corazón estaba apagado, Amber había muerto.

\- Ya veo, Hugo...siento...no a ver sido un buen hermano mayor...y papá...perdóname...no fui un buen hijo - hablo a modo de despidida.

\- ¡No Axel!

\- No Axel, Hugo y tú son mis hijos, los amo a los dos.

Axel sonrió y con un gran esfuerzo alargó su mano derecha para alcanzar la de Amber - Al menos seremos felices en el otro mundo - expresó antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Garrick, Hugo y Sofia lloraron desde el dolor de sus corazones, no podía ser que este fuera el final de historia de amor de Amber y Axel. La desdicha de morir juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII - Nuestro Pequeño Milagro**

* * *

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece**

Tres meses después...

Miranda se encontraba preparando todo para la llegada de los invitados de honor, el par de razones de aquella gran fiesta.

\- Hola Mamá, ¿ya todo está listo? - preguntó una Sofia con 5 meses de embarazo junto a su esposo Hugo.

\- Oh, Sofia, Hugo, que bueno que llegan, ya casi está listo, ¿y como se a portado mi nieto o nieta?

\- Bien, aunque es difícil dormir con esta barriga de noche y agradezco que Hugo tenga la paciencia para buscarme ciruelas voladoras en medio la noche y calarse mis cambios de humor - contestó algo apenada Sofia.

\- No digas eso Sofia, soy tu esposo y el padre de ese bebe y los amo a ambos y haría lo que fuera por ustedes - mencionó Hugo con una sonrisa y tomando su mano cariñosamente.

\- Yo digo que será niño - se escucho la voz Roland.

\- No, siempre quise tener una niña, estoy seguro de que al menos Dios me dará la suerte de darme una nieta - corrigió Garrick.

Miranda suspiro pidiendo paciencia por las peleas infantiles de ese par, mientras que Hugo y Sofia los observaban rojos de la pena.

\- Por cierto, ¿ellos no les han escrito?

\- No, seguro llegaran tarde - le respondió Sofia a su madre.

\- Espero que no tengan contratiempos.

\- Hola, ¿llegamos tarde? - preguntó Astrid muy contenta de las mano de Zandar, quienes ahora eran novios.

\- Hola, Astrid, Zandar, no, no se preocupen, son los primeros en llegar.

\- ¿Y ellos no han llegado? - preguntó el príncipe de Tangu.

\- No, lo más probable es que algo los retrasará.

\- Ya me imagino que pudo ser - todos rieron ante el comentario de Astrid.

\- Ya que están aquí, ¿les gustaría ayudarnos? - preguntó Miranda.

\- Claro.

Luego de que todos ayudaron la fiesta comenzó y los invitados llegaban pero los dos invitados de honor aún no aparecían.

\- ¿Dónde podrán estar? - se preguntaba Sofia.

\- Hola, disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos dificultades con el carruaje - expresó una voz conocida por todos.

Todo el mundo se volteó a la entrada y se encontraron con la imagen de Amber y Axel juntos y felices.

\- ¡Amber! - expresó emocionada Sofia por lo que corrió a darle un abrazo a su hermana.

\- ¡Hermano!, pensé que nunca vendrían - saludo Hugo a su hermano mayor - ¿Qué pasó?

\- El carruaje se averió a medio camino, el cochero no encontraba la rueda de repuesto y Amber se le antojaron unos postres helados de Freezenburg y tuvimos que hacer escala allí.

\- ¡Oye!, este bebe come tanto como tú.

\- De hecho esa eres tú amor - se burlo un sonriente Axel.

Amber lo miró con enojo y con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

\- Podrás burlarte lo que quieras pero eres muy débil ante mis besos - le contraatacó con un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta la oji pardo.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- ¡Astrid! - le reprochó su mejor amigo.

\- Hay perdón, pero es que ella tiene razón.

\- Bueno, fuera de eso, ¿cómo les fue en su luna de miel? - pregunto Sofia.

\- Muy bien, fue tan romántico y hermoso - respondió soñadora y enamorada Amber - Pero debo admitir que los extrañamos mucho.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sofia? - le preguntó Hugo a su esposa al verla llorar a mares.

\- Es que...yo...también extrañe a mi hermana...- lloro la pobre. Sofia era sentimental pero obviamente las hormonas le afectaban en este momento.

\- Les hicimos esta fiesta para celebrar su regreso, después de todo ahora serán los reyes de Enchancia y tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer, además que un embarazo necesita mucha atención y más si se trata de mi hermana - mencionó James.

\- ¡James!

\- Descuida, me encanta cuidar de mi amada reina y ese bebe que juntos creamos - mencionó Axel rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola con amor y dulzura.

\- Bueno, si es como Sofia, prepárate, no es broma - bromeo el rey de Albuquerque.

\- ¡Hugo! - le reprocho mientras todos reían.

La fiesta continuó con muchos de sus amigos entregándoles regalos para el bebé y para ellos.

\- Oh, abuela, gracias, esta hermoso - agradeció Amber a su abuela, cuando le entregó una cobija para el bebé, hecha a mano.

\- A Sofia le di unas botitas de bebe y a ti esta manta, las tenía guardadas desde hace muchos años para ustedes, estoy tan feliz de que aún estés con nosotros y pudieras alcanzar la felicidad - hablo la madre de su papá.

\- Es verdad, por un momento pensamos que no volverían nunca más, creímos que habían muerto - expresó James recordando los echos sucedidos después de que declarasen muertos a Amber y Axel.

\- Nosotros también pensamos que era el final - expresó Axel tomando la mano de su ahora esposa.

\- Pero nuestro pequeño milagro nos salvo - mencionó con ilusión al poner una mano en su vientre.

 **Flashback**

 _La torre de piedra había desaparecido y los cuerpos de Amber y Axel seguían tomados de la mano y aún siendo sostenidos por sus seres queridos._

 _\- ¡No, no pude haber perdido a mi hijo! - lloraba Garrick desconsolado mientras Hugo lo abrazaba también llorando, Sofia no era la excepción, ella no dejaba de culparse por no haber podido salvar a su hermana._

 _Al llegar Roland y los demás también fueron presa de la ira y la desdicha._

 _James lloro como nunca lo había hecho, su hermana melliza y él habían nacido juntos y ahora la muerte se la llevaba y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse._

 _Miranda pensó que lo mejor era que Sofia dejara el cuerpo de Amber antes de ponerse peor por la muerte de esta, por supuesto que le dolía la muerte de su hijastra pero después de la muerte de su primer esposo había aprendido a tomarla como algo natural, por lo que la abrazo para llorar con ella, además Sofia estaba embarazada, el bebé sentiría la tristeza de su madre._

 _Las hadas también lloraban, todo el mundo lloraba al ver el trágico final de este bello y singular amor._

 _Zandar era un mar de lágrimas que se aferraba a su padre y se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta de que Amber no era feliz con él._

 _Roland no podía creerlo, había perdido a su primera esposa y ahora perdía a su hija mayor, la vida era muy injusta con él, de repente tuvo una idea, aunque no sabía si podría funcionar ya que desafiaba las leyes de la realidad, no podía permitir que la vida de Amber terminara de esta forma, Cedric era el único que podía ayudarle._

 _\- Majestad, yo más que nadie quisiera poder revivirlos pero lo que me pide es casi imposible, nadie ha podido devolver de la muerte a un ser humano ni menos dos._

 _\- Por favor te lo suplico Cedric, si tienes la forma de regresarlos, hazlo - rogó Garrick._

 _Cedric observó a Sofia quien le dijo con una mirada que confiaba en él y de súplica también para que lo intentara._

 _El hechicero se puso a pensar en algo que había sentido desde que vio a la princesa el día antes de la boda. Una presencia nueva, pequeña pero fuerte que venía de la misma Amber, ¿cómo era posible?, estaba esperando un bebé, una nueva vida estaba naciendo en su vientre, no quino pensar en detalles pero esa podría ser la clave para traerlos de vuelta._

 _\- Hay una forma, dentro de la reina Amber hay una pequeña chispa de vida, quizás pueda usarla para darles lo necesario para regresar al mundo de los vivos._

 _Con esto Sofia tuvo la ligera sospecha de lo que era eso, se preguntó cuándo pudo haber sucedido._

 _Cedric tomó su varita y apuntó a Amber y con suma concentración busco en el vientre la reina aquel nuevo ser que se comenzaba a formar y al encontrarlo comenzó con él hechizo usando mucho de su propia magia, la cual rodeo también a Axel._

 _Por su parte Amber y Axel estaban perdidos en el otro mundo, se sentían pero no se podían encontrar._

 _\- Oh, Axel, ¿dónde estás? - preguntó angustiada._

 _Todo lo que tenía alrededor era un espacio en blanco y tenía miedo de vagar por la eternidad por la tierra y no volverlo a ver._

 _\- No temas hija, yo siempre estaré a tu lado - escucho de una voz dulce y suave que extrañamente le pareció familiar._

 _Fue cuando entonces apareció frente a ella una persona muy especial, que a pesar de una haberla visto en persona ya podía saber quién era._

 _\- Mamá._

 _\- Mi niña_

 _\- ¡Mamá! - Amber corrió a los brazos de su madre biológica y está la recibió con amor y dulzura._

 _\- Oh, Amber, por fin puedo hablar contigo, he pasado tantos años viéndolos a James y a ti crecer que añoraba el momento en que pudiera hablar con ustedes._

 _\- Mamá, ¿dónde estamos? - preguntó curiosa._

 _\- Es la línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte._

 _\- Entonces, estoy muerta._

 _\- Y me temo que Axel también._

 _\- ¡Axel!, mamá, ¿lo has visto?_

 _\- No lo he visto pero efectivamente está muerto._

 _\- Pero acaso, ¿se fue al otro mundo sin mí?_

 _\- No mi niña, Axel y tú no se encuentran porque aún tienen mucho que vivir y por cumplir._

 _\- Pero ¿cómo si estamos muertos? - preguntó la joven reina._

 _\- Ya verás._

 _Mientras, afuera, en el mundo de los vivos, Cedric hacia todo lo posible por salvarlos, como la presencia del ser que crecía dentro de Amber era nueva y muy pequeña no llegarían del todo sanos, los tendrían que atender de inmediato._

 _Los minutos parecían eternos para todos y las esperanzas comenzaban a perderse pero fueron testigo de cómo en un segundo Amber y Axel despertaban y volvían a respirar, mientras que Cedric se desmayaba por el gran uso de su energía._

 _\- ¡Amber!, estas viva - agradeció una Sofia feliz de verla respirar._

 _\- Sofia... ¡aaaaaah! - gritó de dolor la rubia._

 _Axel también se quejó de dolor, necesitaban ser atendidos y rápido._

 _\- ¡Rápido, busquen a un doctor para ellos y Cedric - Roland no se olvidaría nunca de esta gran hazaña de su hechicero real, ya había salvado a Sofia hace varios años y ahora salvaba a Amber, definitivamente podía contar siempre con su viejo amigo._

 _Los tres fueron llevados lo más rápido que se pudo a un hospital, las heridas de Amber y Axel eran críticas por lo que necesario que sus familiares les donaran sangre por la que habían perdido, mientas que Cedric solo necesitaba descansar, reponer energías, por si fuera poco se les había revelado que Amber estaba embarazada de apenas dos días, gracias a los exámenes de sangre realizados._

 _Después de eso sólo se necesitaba esperar a que ambos reaccionaran pero esas fueron las dos semanas más largas de sus vidas._

 _Finalmente Amber fue la primera en despertar._

 _\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó al ver a Miranda sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro._

 _\- ¡Amber, hija, has despertado!, les avisaré a los demás - está salió emocionada y busco a toda su familia, la abuela la abrazo muy contenta, sus hermanos las abrazaron en conjunto y su padre lloro apretándola en fuerte abrazo paternal._

 _\- Hija, estoy tan feliz de que estés con nosotros, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver._

 _\- Yo también papá, estaba muerta, en otro lugar más iluminado y blanco, ¿cómo pude volver?_

 _\- Fue gracias a Cedric, el uso una chispa de vida en ti para traerlos a Axel y a ti de vuelta._

 _\- ¡Axel!, ¿dónde está él?, ¿está bien?, quiero verlo._

 _\- Sé que quieres verlo pero no están en condiciones y además él aún no despierta._

 _La rubia se entristeció al escuchar eso._

 _\- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero Amber ¿cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? - preguntó James._

 _\- ¿Cómo? - la reina no comprendía._

 _\- ¿Acaso no sabías que estabas embarazada y que ya son dos semanas?, ¿quién es le padre?_

 _En ese momento a Amber le vino a la mente su primera noche de amor con Axel, seguro fue allí cuando crearon al bebé que crecía dentro de ella, no tenía caso escondérselos, lo descubrirían tarde o temprano._

 _\- Es..Axel - soltó teniendo miedo de la reacción de su padre._

 _\- Supongo que era inevitable, ustedes se aman y no podían evitar estar juntos pero no te niego que me hubiera gustado que fuera después del matrimonio - le recalcó su padre y ella sonrió nerviosa._

 _\- Perdón pero me pueden dejar a solas con Sofia, debo hablar con ella - pidió y su familia le dio su espacio a las hermanas._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo malo Amber? - preguntó la oji azul algo confundida._

 _\- Sofia, necesito que me ayudes a ver a Axel, por favor._

 _\- Pero Amber..._

 _\- Por favor Sofia - rogó desesperada._

 _\- Bien, déjame ver que podemos hacer para que nadie se dé cuenta._

 _De esta forma Sofia llevó a Amber en una silla de ruedas, ya que todavía le era difícil caminar, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta y esperaron a que Hugo y su padre salieran de la habitación donde estaba el joven._

 _Al entrar Amber no puedo evitar llorar, Axel había sido curado de los golpes que había recibido y aquella herida de gravedad que le habían hecho en el pecho, quería que despertara, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que estaba esperando un bebé de él._

 _\- Axel, mi amor, te extraño, ¿sabes?, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé - le hablaba acariciando su mano entre las suyas para que él sintiera que estaba allí._

 _\- Am..Amber...- lo escucharon pronunciar._

 _\- ¡Axel!, estoy aquí, abre tus ojos - le pidió._

 _Al escuchar la voz de su reina, el oji gris verdoso comenzó a mover sus ojos, así que finalmente los abrió y cuando su visión se acostumbro a luz pudo distinguir las figuras de Amber y Sofia._

 _\- Amber, ¿eres tú? - le preguntó al verla._

 _Amber liberó más lagrimas de la emoción y sin perder tiempo lo abrazo, sin embargo el joven se quejó de dolor en el pecho y es que aún le dolía la herida en el pecho._

 _\- Oh, perdón, perdón, es que estoy muy feliz de que estés despierto._

 _\- Amber, ¿qué pasó?, pensé que estaba muerto - expresó ya que lo último que recordaba era despedirse de su padre, su hermano y unirse a ella en el otro mundo._

 _\- Si, yo también lo pensé pero mi hechicero real encontró la forma de regresarnos por medio de la emergía de una nueva vida dentro de mí. Axel, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres - le comentó sonrojada pero contenta._

 _Axel observó el vientre de su amada reina y ella le sonrió dulcemente._

 _Por lo que bajo su mano el estómago de la joven reina de Enchancia y lo acaricio, quería abrazarla y besara pero su cuerpo aún adolorido no se lo permitía._

 _\- Papá, voy a ser papá - no podía ocultar su felicidad y orgullo - Amber, te amo_

 _\- Y yo a ti - la princesa se agachó un poco y besos sus labios._

 _Mientras Sofia los veía enternecida, le alegraba tanto que su hermana haya encontrado la felicidad por fin._

 _En ese momento Hugo entro a la habitación y se les quedo viendo a todos en especial a su esposa pero rápidamente dejado todo._

 _\- Déjame adivinar, no pudiste re usarte a que tu hermana te pidiera traerla para ver a Axel - dedujo y es que conocía muy bien a su esposa._

 _Su mujer le sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada al sentirse delatada y el rodó los ojos para luego ver a su hermano._

 _\- Por fin despiertas, parece que Amber era lo que necesitabas para despertar - expresó la joven a modo de saludo._

 _\- A ella y a alguien más - mencionó feliz, refiriéndose a su hijo._

 _\- Si, ya sabemos que Amber está embarazada de ti - mencionó sintiendo que podía burlarse de su hermano con esto por años._

 _\- Toda nuestra familia lo sabe - mencionó Sofia al ver a los hermanos de ambos sorprendidos._

 _\- Descuida, papá lo tomo bien - le aseguro su reina rápidamente al notar su angustia._

 _Al saber que su hijo había reaccionado, Garrick lo abrazo hecho un mar de lagrimas y felicitó a Amber por su embarazo y que no podía esperar para tener a sus dos nietos en sus brazos, su sueño se había hecho realidad, pronto sería abuelo y de sus dos hijos más rápido de lo que pensaba._

 _Roland le dio a Cedric unas merecidas vacaciones para reponer energías, mientras que Amber y Axel aún no podían salir del hospital y la rubia ya no podía esperar más para poder casarse con él._

 _\- Pero no es justo, yo quiero casarme ya con Axel, hemos esperado tanto por esto que no quiero esperar ni un segundo más - se quejó de manera graciosa mientras comía un antojo que el bebe le había pedido._

 _\- Hija, sabemos que han esperado mucho pero no podíamos hacer la boda con ustedes heridos y las órdenes del doctor fueron claras, aún no podían darles el alta y más sabiendo que estas en cinta - le explico Miranda con clama._

 _\- Lo sé mamá ¡pero ya pasó más de un mes!, no puedo esperar más._

 _\- Relájate Amber, en dos días saldrán del hospital, la boda será anunciada y ya solo faltarán algunos días para que te cases - le informó su hermano._

 _Aunque la rubia no estaba muy contenta con eso no le quedó más que esperar, afortunadamente el tiempo pasó rápido y exactamente en dos dias, su novio y ella ya estaban en sus castillos._

 _Se organizó una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso y Zandar los felicitó sin ningún resentimiento y aunque los preparativos de la boda tomaron un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado finalmente había llegado el día soñado por Amber y Axel._

 _\- Oh, Dios mío, Amber, estas hermosa - expresó Miranda al ver a su hija mayor con vestido blanco y su peinado._

 _\- Gracias madre, no puedo creer que por fin ha llegado el día, hace cuatro meses no creía que podía ser feliz y menos junto a Axel y aquí estoy sin poder esperar el momento de que nos declaren marido y mujer y estoy segura de que mi bebe tampoco puede esperar para ver a su papá - mencionó igual de emocionada y alegre._

 _\- Han esperado tanto por esta felicidad que unos cuantos minutos no les hará mal, gracias por permitirme ser tu madre Amber, jamás podré ni quiero remplazar a tu mamá pero Sofia, James y tú son mis hijos, aunque no te haya traído al mundo me siento muy feliz de compartir contigo este hermoso día en tu vida._

 _\- Y yo te quiero como si fueras mi mamá, siempre nos has cuidado a James y a mí como si fuéramos tus hijos, reviviste el amor en papá y nos diste la mejor hermana del mundo, gracias por todo mamá._

 _Madre e hija se abrazaron llorando de felicidad._

 _\- Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos o se te correrá el maquillaje._

 _\- Oh, antes, tengo que hacer algo - recordó._

 _\- Bueno, entonces, Sofia y yo te esperamos en el carruaje._

 _Se abrazaron de nuevo y Miranda se fue dejándola sola, la nueva reina de Enchancia salió de su recámara hasta el que ahora era su despacho y se paró frente al retrato de su madre biológica y colocó una de sus manos en ella._

 _\- Mamá, cuanto quisiera que pudieras estar aquí pero está bien, estoy muy feliz con mi familia, Miranda y Sofia son las mejores personas que he conocido, fuiste tú quien las envío a nuestras vidas, ¿verdad? y Axel pronto será mi esposo, siempre le hablare de ti a tu nieto o nieta, me alegra haberte conocido aunque sea por unos minutos, sé que siempre nos estarás cuidando desde arriba, te amo mamá, nos vemos - fue cuando sintió una fresca y agradable brisa venir de la ventana y sonrío dulcemente para luego volver a ver el retrato antes de irse a tomar el carruaje que la llevaría a su boda con su amado Axel._

 _Cuando las puertas se cerraron una imagen trasparente se formó frente a las ventanas, era la mamá de Amber y James con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad en su rostro - Se muy feliz hija mía - pronunció para luego desaparecer._

 _Mientras que en la iglesia Axel estaba preocupado como todo novio ante los 6 minutos de retraso de su bella reina._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Axel, tienes miedo de que Amber te deje plantado? - preguntó Hugo jugando._

 _\- Muy gracioso Hugo - río en sarcasmo - Es que ya tiene 6 minutos de retraso y no llega._

 _\- No te preocupes, Amber se estuvo quejando de que no pudieron casarse antes, créeme, no se perdería esto por nada del mundo - comentó recordando lo que su esposa le contó._

 _De repente se escucho el relinchar de los pegasos del carruaje de Enchancia y como era la tradición el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda, así que Axel y su hermano entraron a la iglesia._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo malo Amber? - le preguntó Sofia a su hermana al verla observar la iglesia algo sería._

 _Amber le había pedido que fuera la madrina de la boda y Hugo era el padrino._

 _\- No, no es nada malo, es que es casi irreal verme aquí, lista para casarme con Axel por amor y no por una ley y con un bebé en camino, todo al mismo tiempo, ¡estoy tan emocionada hermana!_

 _\- Y yo estoy muy feliz por ti Amber, has esperado tanto por este momento y al fin estás aquí y ambas estamos embarazadas._

 _Compartieron un gran abrazo de hermanas, felices la una por la otra._

 _\- Chicas, vamos, ya es hora. Amber tu novio espera - les llamo Miranda adelantándose para entrar en la iglesia._

 _\- ¿Lista para esto hermana? - le preguntó Sofia con una sonrisa confiada._

 _\- Por supuesto que sí hermana - respondió ella igual y tomando el brazo de su hermana para cruzar juntas la puerta de la iglesia._

 _Tan pronto cruzo la puerta pudo notar lo maravillado que estaba Axel al verla y ella se quedó embelesada viendo lo guapo que se veía en su traje de novio._

 _Su hermanita la entrego con su padre para tomar su lugar como madrina de la boda y que este la entregará a su futuro esposo._

 _Poco a poco la llevo hasta el altar donde estaba su prometido._

 _\- Por favor cuídala y ámala mucho._

 _\- Lo haré._

 _Al tomarse de las manos no pudieron evitar rememorar aquel momento en que sus ojos se conectaron por primera ves, en aquel tiempo habían factores que se interponían en su amor pero ahora no había nada que les impidiera felices._

 _Tomaron asiento y la boda dio inicio y cuando al fin el cura los nombro marido y mujer Axel beso a su nueva esposa con beso apasionado y cargado de amor y ella le correspondió con la misma emoción._

 _Después la boda compartieron con sus seres queridos hasta que la noche llegó y cargándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta la que ahora sería su recámara._

 _\- Y aquí estamos otra vez, te ves tan hermosa - expresó besando su mano con dulzura._

 _\- Ya dijiste eso - se rió su ahora esposa._

 _\- Y nunca me cansare de hacerlo - le respondió besándola con amor y pasión para después abrazarse al estómago de su esposa, donde se estaba formando su hijo o hija._

 _A lo que ella sonrió enternecida y acaricio la cabellos castaños con suavidad - No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos._

 _\- Yo también, todavía me parece un sueño que estemos juntos, aquí, disfrutando nuestra noche de bodas - tomo su barbilla para besarle de nuevo._

 _\- Lo sé, después de aquella pesadilla, al fin somos felices - le respondió besándolo suavemente._  
 _De esta forma disfrutaron de su noche de bodas, amándose como la primera vez, entregándose una vez más a los brazos del otro._

 _Y a la mañana siguiente se prepararon para la coronación de Axel como el nuevo rey, la corona la colocaría Amber._

 _\- Príncipe Axel de Albuquerque, ¿promete gobernar junto a su reina por y para el bienestar de todos en Enchancia?, ¿hacer cumplir las leyes y gobernar con sabiduría y gentileza? - preguntó la reina._

 _\- Lo juro - respondió firme y seguro._

 _\- Como reina de Enchancia es un placer para mí nombrarte rey Axel de Enchancia - pronunció con felicidad al colocarle la corona._

 _Se tomaron de las manos y enseguida Baileywick entro en escena._

 _\- Con ustedes, el rey Axel y la reina Amber de Enchancia - expresó con orgullo._

 _Luego partieron para una luna de miel de dos meses y medio por todo el mundo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Definitivamente ese bebe es milagroso, les devolvió la vida - comentó James.

\- Si, es nuestro pequeño milagro - expresó Amber muy feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Seis meses más tarde...

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! - gritaba a Amber a todo pulmón.

\- Resiste Amber, el doctor viene en camino - le rogaba Miranda a su hija.

Esa noche Amber había entrado en labor de parto y el doctor estaba en otra aldea, por lo que James y Roland salieron para buscarlo y la pobre de Amber llevaba más de tres horas esperando.

Todo el castillo estaba en movimiento por la llegada del bebé y Axel estaba echo un manojo de nervios, su esposa estaba por dar a luz pero el doctor no llegaba y lo único que podía hacer darle ánimos.

\- ¡Aaaaarrrrrrrr! - gritó de nuevo la joven reina de Enchancia.

El dolor la estaba matando, sentía como si la estuvieran rompiendo desde adentro.

Afuera de la recámara Hugo cargaba a su bebé de un mes de nacida, una pequeña niña con el cabello de Sofia y sus ojos verde oscuro llamada Elisa, estaba preocupado por su cuñada y su hermano.

Vivian también estaba presente, ella estaba esperando a su primer bebé, tres meses de embarazo exactamente y al igual que su cuñado estaba preocupada por Amber y Axel.

Sofia y Miranda estaban con ellos adentro para ayudar a calmar lo más que se pudiera a Amber.

Finalmente llegaron James y Roland con el doctor, quien no perdió tiempo en atender a la reina pero en medio de todo encontró algo al recordar el nacimiento de Amber y James.

\- ¡¿Que está diciendo?! - le protestó Axel tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

\- Lo siento pero hay una alta probabilidad de que así como la reina Lorelei, la reina Amber no resista el parto y...muera.

\- ¡USTED NO PUEDE PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE! - gritó Axel con rabia y odio pero hacía sí mismo y sintiendo mucha impotencia por no poder salvar a su esposa.

\- Lo siento mi rey, se cómo se siente pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer - acepto con tristeza y derrota el doctor.

\- No es posible, mi hija - la culpa y los recuerdos del pasado carcomían a Roland.

Mientras que Axel y los hermanos de Amber lloraban sin parar y es que en sus corazones estaba la tristeza y el dolor de perder a Amber.

Axel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿habían vuelto de la muerte para esto?

La pequeña y fina mano de su esposa acaricio su rosto para acariciar su mejilla y para su sorpresa ella le sonrió, a pesar del dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, con lo que le explicaba que aceptaba su destino.

\- ¡Amber! - gritó impotente y la beso con fuerza no queriendo soltarla nunca.

Mientras que un Roland desesperado corría por el jardín del palacio en busca de aquel pozo que comenzó todo. Tal vez este objeto mágico podía cambiar el destino de Amber. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar la moneda por el poso una voz conocida por él lo detuvo.

\- ¡Roland, no! - era la mismísima voz de su primera esposa, la madre de sus gemelos.

\- Lorelei - expresó incrédulo y más aún al verla frente a él con una mirada de angustia y preocupación.

\- No lo hagas Roland, solo empeorarás las cosas - le explico calma.

\- Por favor perdóname, yo solo quería una familia contigo, no sabía que esto pasaría - se disculpó pensando que le tendría resentimiento.

\- No, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún resentimiento, nunca quisiste que esto pasara pero si haces esto solo empeorarás el destino de Amber.

\- ¡Pero no quiero perder a mi hija, ni mi a nieto! - le confesó llorando desconsolado.

\- Lo sé pero por favor ten fe en mí, todo saldrá bien - le aseguro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Confía en mí - y dicho esto desapareció y así Roland decidió creer en las palabras de su antigua esposa y no pidió el deseo al pozo para luego regresar en medio del parto.

\- ¡Vamos mi reina, tiene que pujar un poco más! - exigió el médico.

\- ¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRR! - Amber pujaba y pujaba todo lo que podía aferrada a la mano de su esposo quien había decidido quedarse a lado sin importar nada ni siquiera que le estuviera estrujando la mano.

El bebé comenzó a asomar su cabeza y ya solo faltaba un esfuerzo más para que saliera, así que la reina gritó a todo pulmón y finalmente tuvo un respiro cuando él o más bien la pequeña bebe salió dando su primer llanto de bebé.

\- Es una niña - anuncio el médico al entregársela a Violet para que la cubriera y la limpiara y así poder dársela a sus padres quienes la recibieron con lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

La pequeña tenía los ojos de Amber y el cabello de Axel.

\- Es tan hermosa, Amber...- Axel no pudo continuar ya que Amber había cerrado sus ojos con la bebe quien lloraba en sus brazos, temió lo peor.

Miranda tomo a la bebe para evitar que se cayera.

\- Amber, ¿Amber?, ¡Amber! - gritó una y otra pero no funcionaba, su esposa no reaccionaba.

Todos los presentes pero sobre todo él lloraban ante la clara partida de Amber, hasta que Miranda noto algo increíble.

La pequeña bebe lloraba sin parar y cuando Miranda paso por cerca de la cama, la bebita suavizó su llanto, se alejó y volvió a llorar a todo pulmón, volvió a acercarse y el llanto bajo, algo extraño, su teoría era cierta, tal vez había una forma de revisar a Amber.

Colocó a la recién nacida en el pecho de su madre y esta dejo de llorar en el acto.

\- ¡Miren! - expresó sorprendida al ver cómo los dedos de la mano derecha de Amber se movían.

Con su notable cansancio la reina rubia abrió sus ojos y al ver a su hija en su pecho el primer instinto que tuvo fue de tomarla en sus brazos con todo el amor del mundo y arrullarla.

Axel sintiendo un enorme alivio al ver a su esposa viva le robo un enorme beso, para luego besar la cabecita de su pequeña bebe.

\- Este es un milagro, aún contra todo pronóstico la reina se ha mantenido viva - exclamó bastante sorprendido el médico.

\- Si, un milagro - pronunció Axel viendo con amor infinito a su esposa y su hija, la cual estaba contenta en los brazos de su madre.

Roland sonrió al ver esta escena, su primera esposa tenía razón, fue entonces cuando la vio observando a su hija con su esposo e hija de la misma con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa para luego verlo a él y asentir como una afirmación de sus sospechas y desaparecer de nuevo.

El antiguo rey de Enchancia vio a su nieta con sorpresa, el llanto de la misma había salvado a Amber, definitivamente era un pequeño milagro.

\- ¿Y cómo le pondrán? - escucho que preguntaba su nuera Vivian.

Amber miró a Axel y este le sonrió para luego asentir - Lorelei II

Roland y James quedaron mudos al oír ese nombre.

\- Ese, era el nombre de nuestra mamá - expresó el rubio tratando de aguantar el llanto, tantos años que no había vuelto a oír ese nombre.

\- Quise que fuera como un tributo a ella, a pesar de que nunca la conocimos, siempre la recordamos y sé que gracias a ella tenemos a una mamá grandiosa como Miranda y la mejor hermana, Sofia - expresó con lágrimas de felicidad la reina de Enchancia.

Sofia abrazo a su hermana, ambas llorando de emoción, mientras que sus esposo sonreían ante tan bella escena.

La pequeña creció siendo amada y consentida por sus padres, era muy unida con su prima y su primo, ahora tenía una hermana de dos años.

Afortunadamente este embarazo no había tenido ningún riesgo para la reina Amber, por la que la bebe tenía los ojos de Axel y el cabello de Amber.

Lorelei II, era muy parecida a Amber de niña, este día, estaba cumpliendo 4 años y sus padre invitaron a toda su familia y amigos.

\- Muy bien Lorelei, pide un deseo y sopla las velas - le indico su madre contenta.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos y después soplo lo más fuerte que pudo para apagar las velas contenta de tener a toda su familia con ella.

Su tía Sofia la felicito junto a su esposo, el tío Hugo y sus hijos, Elisa y Brick de la misma edad que su hermana.

Su tío, el caballero James y su esposa, la tía Vivian junto con su hijo Victor, le habían regalado su primer Violin en su cumpleaños número 3.

Le encantaba jugar con sus abuelos Roland y Garrick y su abuela Miranda le enseñaba muchas cosas, como tejer y navegar.

A su primos y a ella nunca se les oculto la historia de su abuelo Brick y su abuela Lorelei I, de quien compartía el nombre, no sabía porque pero siempre sentía como una presencia agradable y protectora la cuidara.

\- Princesa Lorelei, ha llegado el momento de abrir los obsequios - le aviso Baileywick.

Para sus primos y ella era como un tercer abuelo que querían mucho y el señor Cedric, el grande, su hechicero real era como aquel tío divertido y gracioso que siempre les enseñaban hechizos y conjuros por hacer.

\- Este es de parte de sus padres - mostró Baileywick al revelar una cortina y revelar un unicornio parecido al de Amber y es que a ella le encantaban los unicornios tanto como a su madre.

\- ¡Un unicornio!, gracias papi, mami - corrió emocionada a abrazar a su madre y a su padre quienes la recibieron felices.

La fiesta continuó siendo divertida y amena, al llegar la noche la pequeña y su hermana estaban muertas del cansancio, así que después de dormir a su bebé, se dispusieron a dormir a su pequeña Lorelei.

\- Papi, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mamá? - le preguntó curiosa la niña a su papá.

\- Bueno, nos conocimos desde niños, tu mamá estudio con tus tíos, Hugo, Sofia, Vivian y James, mientras que yo estudiaba en otra escuela porque soy cinco años mayor.

\- ¡¿Fue amor a primera vista?! - pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

\- Bueno, al principio no, tuvieron que pasar algunos años y distintas cosas para que tu madre y yo nos enamoramos - explicó recordando todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta este momento.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó inocente y curiosa ella.

\- Bueno...- entonces comenzó a narrar cada parte de la historia al nivel de la niña, cuando fuera más grande podría contarla mejor.

Mientras Axel contaba su historia de amor con su esposa a su hija mayor, Amber los observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa enternecida, jamás pensó que sería tan feliz como ahora.

Cuando la niña por fin concilio el sueño, la arropó y le dio un beso en su cabeza, apago la luz y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con su esposa parada frente a él observándolo con amor.

\- Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

\- No pude dejar de escuchar su historia, "príncipe encantador".

\- ¿Qué?, tienes que admitir que siempre he sido un encanto.

\- Axel.

\- Bien, solo quise que la historia fuera más emocionante y mágica para ella, después de todo es gracias a ella que estamos aquí - expresó con felicidad y orgullo paterno al recordar su regreso de la muerte y como su esposa pudo evitar el mismo destino que su difunta suegra gracias a ella.

\- Es verdad, ella es especial, ambas son especiales - hablo refiriéndose a sus dos hijas.

Axel y Amber amaban a sus dos hijas por igual, ambas importantes y las dos eran muy especiales a su manera.

Tomados de la mano y con una última mirada a la habitación de su hija se fueron a su recámara.

Dentro la habitación de la pequeña una brillante luz invadió el espacio y una mano acariciara la frente de la pequeña, la mano de aquel ángel que siempre cuidaba de ella y que guardaba sus sueños, su abuela Lorelei.

Más tarde esa noche, Axel se despertó en medio de la misma para observar a su mujer la cual dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Al comienzo de toda esta travesía no pensó llegar a ser feliz, ni menos con Amber pero he allí lo curioso del destino, aquella niña rubia malcriada y presumida que decía odiar era ahora aquella mujer que compartía su cama y le brindaba su calor, aquella que cada noche besaba y acariciaba, la única que amaba con toda el alma, con la que desbordaba su pasión y entrega por amor y la prueba eran sus dos niñas, su amor verdadero, su única dueña, la madre de sus hijas y por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo, Amber era eso y mucho más.

Acaricio su rostro suavemente y enredo sus dedos en aquellas hebras rubias que tanto adoraba, recordó cuando la comparo con la diosa Venus, definitivamente ella era una diosa, bella y hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que comenzaba a despertarla, como adoraba verla abrir sus hermosos ojos pardo.

\- Hola - le saludó con suspiro de dicha y amor.

\- Hola, perdón, no quería despertarte, es que...estaba pensando...

\- No, está bien, amo ver tu sonrisa al despertar pero ¿en qué pensabas?

\- En todo por lo que hemos vivido, nuestras hijas y en lo mucho que te amo.

\- Hemos pasado por mucho, aveces me pregunto qué nos depara el destino.

\- Venga lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos, te amo mi reina.

\- Te amo mi rey.

Y con una risa contenta unieron sus labios en un beso que prometía mucho y mas, demostrando así que esta pareja dispareja había encontrado el amor el verdadero y dejado la soledad atrás.

 **Fin.**


End file.
